La Neuvième Ombre
by Okami 360
Summary: Un an et demi après Deuxième Chance. Ayant effacée sa mémoire volontairement pour ne pas être accablée lors de son service, Okami fait de son mieux pour survive à un monde sans pitié qui sera bientôt lancé dans une course contre la montre meutrière...
1. Prologue: Nouvelle Vie

Un soleil de miel plombait sur les champs, un homme de près d'une quarantaine d'années était assis sur la véranda d'une maison fait de bois, dans sa chaise, le vieil homme essuyait ses main pleines de suie. D'une stature imposante, ce grand gaillard aux yeux rieur forêt et aux cheveux cendré, était aimer de tous dans son village, arriver dans cette régions il y a près de vingt ans il avait acheté se petit coin de terre avec le fruit de son dure labeurs pour finir ses jours. Il commençait toutefois à ce faire vieux et savais que bientôt ses pauvres articulations l'empêcheraient de continuer à faire son loisir préféré, s'occuper de sa ferme. Toujours accompagné de son valeureux compagnon Racaille un gros molosse noir qui éloignait les prédateurs qui en voulaient aux bétails.

Mais depuis quelques temps, son chien avait disparu et cela commençait sérieusement à agacer Boromir. Il songeait sérieusement à vendre et de reprendre la route pour retourner dans son pays d'origine. Mais ce ne serait pas tout de suite, tant qu'il en était capable, il continuerait son travail. En fin d'après-midi, il fit rentrer son petit troupeau de vache qui comptait seulement huit tête dont deux veaux cinq vaches et un taureau. Il appela son chien, mais en vain. Il rentra chez lui, se fit un bon repas et pris un verre de vin et attendant que son chien revienne. Vers minuit étant tanné d'attendre, il partit se coucher. L'intérieur de sa maison était des plus modeste, faite sur une seule étage, ou la cuisine et la salle à manger étaient dans la même pièce, les chaises toutes faites de bois donnaient un style rustique à la maisonnée. Il n'y avait pas de salon en tant que tel mais il y avait une petite chambre où un lit simple fait de bois sculpté avait été placé dans le coin supérieur droit de la pièce, une petite table de nuit où un livre de mythologie ancienne avait été posé délicatement sur le revers du meuble. Un poignard de la longueur d'une petite épée fait d'un manche fait de métal blanc luisant où un grand dragon s'enroulait autour avec une pierre bleu ovale et translucide qui jaillissait de la gueule de l'animal. La lame recourbée comme un sabre fait d'une pierre ressemblant à de la glace lisse où des inscriptions fait en runes étaient inscrit au creux de ce trésor. Le tout bien camouflé dans un étui fait en os de chacal tout autant envahi de runes qui pour être bien visible étaient recouverte de feuilles d'or. L'homme ne savait pourtant pas ce qui était inscrit dans la pierre mais savait que cet objet qui avait traversé le temps avec sa famille était aussi précieux que sa propre vie. Cet objet restait un mystère pour cet homme mais de ce que les histoires racontait, ce poignard appartenu autrefois aux dieux mais fut donner aux hommes dans un temps lointain. Certain disent qu'il a des pouvoir magique tandis que d'autre prétendent qu'il porte malheur. Le tout était posé dans un tiroir à double fond dans la table de nuit. Le foyer était juste en face et entouré d'un plancher de pierre, un petit feu crépitait dans la cheminer.

Boromir s'endormi, il n'entendit point quelque chose se glisser dans sa maison. Le lendemain, en se levant le grand gaillard savait que quelqu'un était entré chez-lui, le temps était venu, il le savait. Il ouvrit le tiroir, pris la lame et la dissimula sous ses vêtements. Dehors, un ciel nuageux ne laissait présager rien de bon, un silence pesant était présent et l'atmosphère était des plus lourdes, un vent du nord vint jouer avec les mèches cendré de Boromir. Au loin des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, et un tonnerre grondant fit exploser le silence. Septique, il prit le chemin de sa grange, presque arriver, son cheval s'interposa entre lui et la porte, l'homme n'osa pas entrer, il avait une drôle de relation avec sa monture, Dartagan un étalon alezan à la liste blanche. Il entendit entre deux coup de tonnerre un chien glapir, c'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrit son ancien compagnon en lambeaux, les chairs pendaient de tout les côtes, les yeux de l'animal était déjà éteint, c'était un miracle que le chien fut capable de parvenir jusque là. Comprenant la gravitée de la situation, Boromir pris quelques provisions et objets important, sella son cheval et quitta ces terres qui n'était plus sur. Il lança son cheval au galop et s'engagea dans l'orage grondant. Il ne put hisser son capuchon sur sa tête, le vent était trop puissant, la pluie torrentiel l'avait trempé jusqu'aux os, le froid le gagnait, la lame qu'il portait devenait de plus en plus lourde, ce n'était point bon signe. Son cheval ne pourrait garder cette allure aussi rapide éternellement. Il cru entendre des sabots venir dans sa direction, la pression montait. Il cru voir une ombre passer à coter de lui. La pluie transformait la route rocailleuse en petite rivière boueuse. Un arbre tomba faisant ruer le pauvre Dartagan de peur. Boromir beaucoup de mal à maitriser sa monture.

Et c'est de peine et de mal qu'il réussi à se rendre au village voisin, il entra dans une auberge et confia son cheval au garçon d'écurie. Il se prit une chambre pour la nuit, ne voulant pas reprendre la route sous la pluie et encore moins de nuit. C'était pourtant encore le jour, mais connaissant les pluies déchaînées de la région, elles prendraient fin seulement en fin de soirée. Le reste de sa journée ne fut pas bien passionnante, le soir quand il partit ce coucher, la pluie tombait toujours comme des cordes et le vent la faisait se marteler contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. Après une brève prière, il souffla sur la bougie qui constituait la seule lumière. Tout au long de la nuit, son sommeil fut perturbé par d'horrible cauchemar lui montrant que néant et ténèbres, si seulement il savait comment se sortir de ce calvaire dans lequel il venait de s'embarquer. Dès que l'aube fut lever et que le premier rayons de soleil eu commencé à percer les nuages, il se leva, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce sommeil troublé. Il déposa quelques pièces pour payer le nuit et sorti de l'auberge. Il inspira une bonne bouffé d'air frais avant de s'avancer sur le petit chemin de terre boueux qui menait aux écuries.

Peu de temps après…

Cet homme à été sauvagement attaqué, de grosses marques de griffure balafrait le visage de la pauvre victime. La cage thoracique ouverte, la jambe disloquer des marques bleuâtres était visible sur la phalange… Cet homme c'était battu mais n'avais apparemment pas eu la moindre chance… Je regardais avec un certain dégout la dépouille d'un homme qui avait été assassiné. Depuis quelques temps, des morts étrange surviennent dans la région, je veux dire, que l'âme des pauvres victimes ne se sont jamais rendu jusqu'à la Mort. Ce qui est tout aussi étrange ces que c'est le premier corps de ce genre d'attaque que j'ai pus retrouver. Les plaies avait l'air calciné et l'odeur qui se dégageait du corps était malsaine, Rek voulu s'en approcher mais je l'empêchai d'un geste furtif de la main. L'oiseau croassa de mécontentement. À revoir les blessures qui prenait un couleur noir, je portai inconsciemment une main à mon omoplate droite. J'avais cette étrange cicatrice d'une couleur tout aussi étonnante, je ne me souvenais pas où j'avais pus me faire ça, bien sur c'était normal, j'avais effacé tout mes souvenir quelques temps après avoir commencé mon service jugeant que c'était préférable, je n'ai gardé que quelques petite chose, comme par exemple je sais très bien qui est Rek, je sais que mon nom est Okami et que j'ai maintenant 19 ans et que j'allais bientôt en avoir 20. Je savais aussi pourquoi j'étais au service de la Mort et pour finir je savais que je possédais un grand pouvoir grâce à ma chimère Drakka. En dehors de cela, je n'ai aucune idée qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire sur ma route, essayer de m'empêcher de faire mon travail et vous disparaitrez.

Du sang était éparpillé un peu partout sur la scène de crime. Du sang rouge qui en certain endroit noircissait. Mais il y avait aussi cette substance que je crois être du sang mais noir ténèbres et aussi opaque que de la glace. Il n'y avait aucun reflet dans ce sang, seulement cette couleur à m'en donner froid dans le dos. D'après les gouttelettes éparpillées, l'homme l'avait attaqué avec quelque chose qui avait déchainé la colère de la chose. Passant tout mon temps entre l'humain et la chimère, mes sens s'en révélaient beaucoup plus développés. Mes yeux vert émeraude scindé scrutèrent les environs de sous la capuche de la toge blanche. Tout comme la Mort j'abordais des vêtements qui me camouflait complètement la seule nuance est la couleur neige de mon vêtement tandis que celle de la mort était noir nuit. Un des avantages d'être à moitié chimère est l'aspect énergétique, ce qui veut dire que je peux me rendre à l'état d'énergie et donc être invisible ou passer à travers les murs, et même aller jusqu'à voyager d'un continent à l'autre en défiant l'espace temps. Je remarquai à la ceinture de l'homme se trouvait un étui qui devait servir pour mettre une épée courte. La question était ou ce trouvait l'arme. Je dus marcher sur un terrain boueux pendant quelques secondes pour retrouver l'objet recouvert de ce sang des plus douteux. Mon instinct me fit montrer les crocs à l'approche de la substance. Je pris le coin de la chemise du mort pour essuyer la lame de glace souillé, une fois bien belle et reluisante je la regardai attentivement, m'attardant surtout sur les runes à peine visible gravés dans la lame, je passai mon doigt sur la lame qui me coupa un peu la peau, cette œuvre d'art était bien aiguisé et entre bonne mains pouvait s'avéré une arme implacable. Je pris l'étui y rangeai l'arme et l'accrochai à ma ceinture qui se trouvait sous ma toge. Je ne m'attardai pas plus sur la mort de cette homme qui restait pour moi un grand mystère mais qui au fond tout ce meurtre respirait danger et malheur.

Ayant envie de prendre une petite balade dans les environs, pour patrouiller un peu, j'entrai à l'écurie et me choisi un cheval sur la liste inscrit que le garçon d'écurie avait dus laisser en se sauvant en voyant le carnage, je ne sentait aucune vie humaine dans l'auberge mais savais qu'en partant les propriétaires avait laisser leurs chevaux à la bête croyant que cela pourrait la calmer. Je pris ce cheval Alezan de race Arabe nommé Dartagan, qui le propriétaire était du nom de Boromir, je pensais reconnaitre le nom mais je me dis que je devais déjà avoir croisé cet homme dans ma vie d'avant. Je ne sais pourquoi mais les chevaux arabe on quelque chose que j'adore, leur prestance peut-être… Je ne prêtai pas plus attention à ces détail, sella le cheval et partis patrouiller dans cette journée brumeuse de doute et de question mais aussi ensoleiller. Ma vie continuait même dans l'ignorance de mon ancienne vie…

...

**Kon'nichiha ! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre, j'ai déjà 3-4 chapitres d'écrit mais je vous garanti pas que je vais les publier bientôt, ceci dit, joyeux Halloween. Sinon il neige déjà par chez-nous et j'ai chopper un mauvais rhume à cause que je suis sortis marcher 9 km dehors à -4 en petit manteau imperméable, moi je vous dit qu'il faisait foid, brrrr...**

**Note:**

**Don't Like It, Don't Read It !**

**Merci de votre coopération **

**Reviews?**


	2. L'Âme

Le matin brumeux laissa place à un après-midi frais mais ensoleiller. Assise sur le dos de Dartagan à patrouiller tranquillement dans les envions, je scrutais d'un œil sceptique les champs qui nous entouraient. Rien à signaler, rien du tout…Pas un brin de vie à des kilomètres, les rumeurs courant vite dans ces espaces ou les gens vivaient tous en commun. Les fermes avaient toute été déserté, le bétail libéré dans la nature. Le sol boueux sous les sabots du cheval éclaboussait quelque fois Rek lorsqu'il volait trop bats et que ma monture était au galop.

Après une longue journée à n'avoir rien vu d'intéressant, je rentrai dans ce que je pourrais appeler mon chez-moi. C'était dans une forêt isolé plus précisément sur une montagne, loin des villes et village, je n'avais jamais tenté auparavant de faire voyager quelque chose de vivant avec moi pendant mes voyages qui défiaient le temps. Pourtant je réussi à faire parvenir Dartagan en un seul morceau devant la grotte sur l'une des plus hautes corniches de la montagne. L'entré était des plus étroite et je dus mettre ma monture dans un enclos improvisé. L'entre de la grotte était recouverte d'une peau d'ours soigneusement préparé. J'entrai à l'intérieur, je fus accueillis par Kazemaru, un loup qui me servait de compagnons de tout les jours, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais proche des loups. Avec sa magnifique fourrure de neige plus douce que n'importe quoi, et ses yeux d'émeraude, comme ceux à _Drakka_. Il avait quatre ans cette année. Il était affectueux et doux, il se leva de se coin près du feu et vint m'accueillir avec de grosses léchouilles affectueuses. Je crois bien qu'il est le loup de mes rêves, je pris une grande bouffé d'air dans son pelage soyeux.

La seule chose de bizarre, ces que Rek semble désapprouvé l'affection que je porte à Kazemaru, et depuis que je possède cet aigle messager nommé Zuko, il semble bien mécontent. Pourtant c'est le seul que j'apporte avec moi en mission donné par la Mort. Je me préparai un bouillon de graisse de phoque que j'avais pris lors d'une de mes petites escapade dans le nord, accompagné d'une infusion de plante que l'on retrouvait près de la caverne et de gâteaux aux saumons que Kazemaru aimait beaucoup. Pour dessert je pris un bol de lait mélanger à du sang de bœuf et à du miel. Sur ce, je mis quelques bûches sur le feu, donnai de la nourriture à mes deux oiseaux et je partis me coucher dans la chambre, la deuxième et dernière pièce de la maison. Un matelas fait de plumes d'oie, monté sur un petit promontoire de roches reposait tranquillement au fond de la chambre étroite. J'enlevai ma toge me mise en pyjama déposai ma nouvelle arme dans la paroi de la rocheuse et je m'étendis sur mon lit, bailla, soufflai la bougie et m'endormis lorsque Kaze vint se rouler en boule à coter de moi, j'enfouis mon visage dans son pelage et inconsciemment, une odeur de cèdre me vint au nez. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, heureuse pour des raisons qui me restait inconnu, surement encore un de mes souvenirs effacer…Je finis par sombrai dans un sommeil de plon.

Le lendemain je me réveillai avec le chant des oiseaux, doux et mélodieux. Je pris une grande inspiration d'air frais, et je partis m'assoir près du feu éteint, je me fis et petit déjeuner en vitesse, un bol d'avoine et de blé. Je sortis à la lumière du jour où je fus accueilli par Zuko qui me tendait sa patte pour que je retire le message qui y était accroché. Celui-ci m'indiquait ce que j'avais à faire pour la journée, je déroulai le message toujours écrit dans une écriture soigné et mis sur un parchemin qui à la fin de la lecture se détruisait instantanément, aujourd'hui n'était pas une grosse journée, une seule âme était inscrite sur le parchemin. C'était un homme avec un nom imprononçable et qui apparemment serait près de l'auberge où j'avais retrouvé un corps la veille.

Retournant à l'intérieur, j'enfilais des vêtements convenables, un haut victorien sans manche ténèbres et rouge sang, un pantalon noir et des bottes de cuir encre montant jusqu'en haut de mes mollets, je pris soin de ranger le poignard glace à ma ceinture et me glisser deux épées courtes dans le dos sous ma toge de laquelle je hissai le capuchon pour masquer mon visage. Dartagan n'avais pas bougé depuis la journée précédente, attendant que je le selle et le monte pour bouger, Rek vint se poser sur mon épaule et Kaze jappa bonne journée avant que je parte engloutis vers l'endroit où j'était attendu.

La journée qui s'offrait donc à moi était bien ensoleiller avec ciel dégager, aucun nuage à l'horizon. D'un pas nonchalant, Dartagan avançait sur le chemin encore un peu boueux, la fraicheur d'une journée d'automne faisait en sorte que les souffles des trois compagnons formaient un petit nuage brumeux qui s'estompait lorsque le froid prenait le contrôle sur la mince émanation de chaleur. Les champs fauchés laissait une vue sur la forêt qui se tenait tel un mur colorée de jaune, rouge et orange. Bientôt ce dernier serait complètement dénudé de ses belles couleur aux teint chaleureux pour laisser la morsure de l'hiver prendre le reste de vie de cette contré déserter par ses habitants, alors ce mur deviendrait une colonne sombre et infranchissable que seul la nuit parviendrait à atténuer pour que les champs deviennent un endroit ou la désolation régnerait en maitre tandis que la forêt resterait au fond se tenant silencieuse attendant le printemps pour se réveiller et refleurir de nouveau. Une brise légère provenant du nord fit en sorte que Rek gonfle son plumage charbonneux.

Au loin je crus percevoir un murmure, qui s'évanouit aussi tôt. Je lançai Dartagan au trop, sur les kilomètres qui suivirent, je pensais vraiment avoir entendu que l'écho du vent qui s'engouffrait dans le creux d'une rivière. Une rafale monstrueuse et glaciale vint confirmer mon hypothèse. À ce moment, ma monture devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à chaque pas de fait, et je fus obliger de m'arrêter pour prendre une pause, je dus même attacher Dartagan qui affoler se cabrait pour se détacher de l'arbre duquel il était fait captif, mais en vint. Assise sous un saule pleureur, je ruminais mes pensés, Rek sur une branche faisait le gai. Il se mit à croasser lorsqu'une silhouette à cheval se détacha de l'horizon. Dartagan était plus nerveux que jamais. Je me levai et regardai le nouveau venu. Cela pris du temps pour que je puisse le distinguer clairement, vêtu d'une toge d'un oranger très agréable sans capuche, il peinait à venir me rejoindre, une arme lui transperçait abdomen. Il se jeta en bas de son cheval et il essaya de ramper jusqu'à moi, je m'approchai lui laissant son énergie.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à vous retrouvez Okami-sama…

Je rester interdite à ses propos, je savais très bien que même dans mon ancienne vie, je n'avais jamais vu cet homme, mais je le laissai continuer.

-Mon maitre m'a transmit un important message que je devais vous livrez, il s'interrompit deux minutes sous la douleur puis il continua… Mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai eu quelques soucis en venant ici… Vous êtes en grave danger, nous le sommes tous… Dit-il en baissant les yeux. Cette chose, elle grossit et prend de l'ampleur, bientôt on ne pourra plus l'arrêter… Amenez-moi dans la mort, avant qu'elle ne me prenne aussi…Souffla-t-il chancelant.

-Et quel est cette chose? Lui demandais-je sur un ton grave, mais ne sachant si je devais vraiment croire cet homme qui se trouvait aux bords de la mort.

-…, Il ne pus répondre qu'un liquide noir sans aucun reflet s'échappa de sa bouche, ses yeux était en train de se voiler. Sachant que se serait une erreur de le laisser comme ça, je lui fermai les yeux et pris ce qui restait de son énergie pour l'envoyer à la rencontre de la mort qui mènerait son âme à bon port, les aptitude des chimère faisait un sorte que je pouvais canaliser une énergie et je pouvait l'envoyer n'importe où, voilà pourquoi la Mort pouvait me recruter. Le corps était glacé, d'une main je retirai la lame qui le transperçait, la matière était tout comme celle de la substance éparpiller au sol. Lorsque l'épée fut hors du corps, celle-ci se dissipa en fumer encre. Ce n'était pas normal, rien ne l'était plus, au contact du métal ombrageux, mon omoplate avec la cicatrice c'était mis à élancer bizarrement. Je passai tout le restant de la journée à chercher la bête qui faisait une peur sans nom aux habitants qui maintenant avait considéré ce lieux comme maudit. J'eu seulement la vague impression d'être épier en fin d'après midi mais mes craintes étaient infondé, j'étais surement fatiguer.

Je finis par sortir de l'endroit déserté et je décider d'aller prendre un souper dans un restaurent, j'en profitai pour interroger les gens du coin, ceux-ci était plutôt distant et une ambiance tendu régnait, la peur se lisait sur leurs visages, ils se demandaient tous si se qui était arrivé à leurs voisins allait arriver chez-eux aussi. Ma petite escapade fut brève, le repas fus servit rapidement et je laissai une somme considérable d'argent pour ces pauvre gens qui devrait peut-être quitter leurs chez-eux. Pour ma part, je rentrai chez moi et je réussi à calmer Dartagan une fois arriver à la maison, le soleil était déjà coucher et arriver dans la grotte je filai directement me coucher dans mon lit où je m'endormis.

_-Mais que m'as-tu apporté aujourd'hui, demanda la Mort sur un ton bien interrogatif._

_Je la regardai me demandant pourquoi elle m'avait fait venir dans son entre ou elle recevait les âmes, la brume qui flottait tout autour de nous avait un bien drôle d'odeur, oui, les âmes on une odeur mais ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Je ne su quoi lui répondre._

_-Sais-tu ce pourquoi cette âme n'est pas comme les autres? Continua-t-elle. _

_Je fis signe de non de la tête. Dans son habit noir, la faux à la main, je n'osai regardai ma supérieure en face, même si je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour me faire réprimander de la sorte. Je me mis inconsciemment à relater ce qui c'était passer durant la rencontre avec l'homme, laissant voir à la Mort qu'elle me réprimandait pour une raison que j'ignorais. Elle se calma quelque peu en voyant le souvenir que je lui avais projeté, mais je sentis qu'au moment au elle vu l'arme se dissiper dans mes mains, elle se tendu. Mais elle reprit sur ton plus sombre_

_-Vu ton ignorance je vais te faire part de ce que j'ai pus constater… Ce que tu m'as envoyé aujourd'hui n'est rien de plus qu'une demi-âme, elle n'est pas complète… Sa voix était maintenant inquiète._

_-Comment… Puis-je articuler, mais je me souvins ce que cet homme m'avais dit avant de mourir : «Amenez-moi dans la mort avant qu'il ne me prenne moi aussi… » Inédite, je ne comprenais pas la situation. La Mort me regarda sous son capuchon._

_-Ton travail devra s'arrêter durant quelques temps, le temps que l'on mette la main sur cette chose, je crois bien avoir mon idée sur ce que cela pourrait-être mais renseigne toi…Souffla-t-elle, avant de partir désemparer. Je la regardai, s'éloigner dans le brouillard. _

**Désolé, hier j'ai poster le mauvais chap -_-" mais quoi ? ça vous arrive pas de faire des erreurs ? **

**Reviews?**


	3. Rencontre

Après une nuit des plus agiter, Okami se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de commencer les recherches à propos de cette fameuse créature. Même la Mort avait eu un air plutôt décourageant après avoir vu la demi-âme entrer dans sa demeure. Je me levai d'on bon, enfilai des vêtements normaux, et glissai ma toge dans un sac à dos où je rangeai plusieurs armes diversifiées. Je pris mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, et je sorti dehors, sur le perron rocailleux qui donnait sur une vue imprenable sur la vallée niché au bas des montagnes. Je crois que j'avais passé au moins six mois à trouver cet endroit où il était presque impossible d'accéder. Les arbres avait pris ces teintes de caramel, de sirop d'érable et plein d'autre chose du genre tel que le miel et les sucreries d'érable. Sous le soleil levant, ce paysage paraissait irréel. Je regardai l'immense lac au loin qui se situait en plein milieu de la vallée, approvisionné en eau par les rivières qui gravissaient les montagnes enneigées l'hiver. Si le paradis existait vraiment alors je crois bien oui, je crois que ce serait ici en compagnie de ceux que j'aime, ce qui voudrait dire que j'avais déjà tout ce dont je rêvait, loin et isolé des grandes villes là où on pouvait pas me trouver.

Et pourtant, quelque chose me poussait à sortir de mon antre, ce quelque chose n'était pas le travail que la Mort me confiait et cela allait bien plus loin que du simple désir de savoir ce qu'était la chose, et encore là, ça m'échappait. J'aurais sûrement compris si j'avais encore ces foutu souvenirs, mais s'il y aurait eu quelque chose de compromettant, qui m'empêchait de faire mon travail correctement. Encore là je ne pouvais pas savoir, j'ai oublié ! Vous savez là cette sensation de vide, comme si un morceau du puzzle manquait, cette sensation là, commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

À la suite de ces brèves pensées, je regardai le ciel une dernière fois avant d'être emporter vers une autre destination, une destination qui habituellement me faisait gronder comme un loup mécontent. Je me matérialisai derrière un édifice qui se trouvait à être l'endroit où je devais précisément aller, la bibliothèque. Je contournai la bâtisse et je me montai les marches de marbres avant d'entrai dans ce sanctuaire de connaissance. Un silence agréable régnait, il n'y avait personne sauf peut-être la bibliothécaire qui s'était endormi devant son livre à l'eau de rose, vu les petites heures. D'un petit tour de passe-passe je me faufilai dans la section où l'on conservait les archives, les livres anciens et plein d'autre variété diverse d'encyclopédies et de grimoires. La lumière matinale était filtrée par les petites fenêtres. Les rayons de miel et cet odeurs de vieux livres me faisait sentir en sécurité et en même temps, m'invitait à prendre place pour faire le plein de connaissances nouvelles, mais en même temps anciennes. Je me mis à fouiller les étagèrent où les manuscrits devaient être manipulé minutieusement pour ne pas disparaitre en poussière emportant leurs secrets dans leurs tombes. J'en sélectionnai plusieurs et les laissai flotter derrière moi soutenu par l'énergie de _Drakka_. Je parti m'assoir dans le creux du plafond sur une petite plateforme causer par une gargouille de marbre. J'entamai mes nombreuses lectures…

À quelques lieux de là…

Des homme habillés de capes noirs était regroupés dans l'entre d'un petit chemin de terre, un seul abordait un capuchon, ce dernier regardait une masse de chair qui ressemblait à celle d'un chien un peu plus loin, aucune émotion traversait le visage pâle et mât du jeune homme, seulement peut-être le sombre fantôme d'un rictus se formait entre deux bourrasque de vent froid. Il fit signe à un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux court encre et aux yeux de sang de s'avancer et d'aller voir l'état du cadavre. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans dire un seul mot, arriver près du cadavre, ce dernier passa sa main au dessus du corps sans pourtant y toucher, l'homme eu une drôle d'expression en constatant l'état de la victime. Son état de décomposition était bien plus avancer que ce qu'habituellement le temps faisait, de plus les temps froid devrait laisser le corps presque intacte et devrait continuer sa décomposition durant le printemps suivant, mais non, le corps n'était plus qu'une vulgaire masse de chaire et d'os, on croirait que c'était là depuis des mois, mais en fait cela ne faisait qu'approximativement quatre jours. L'homme aux yeux rouge revint au coter de celui encapuchonner et lui fit part de ses découvertes, l'homme masqué eu une mine dégouté par les propos de l'autre. Mais cela confirmait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Fouillez les lieux…Furent les seules mots qui sortirent de la bouche de l'encapuchonner. À la suite de ses paroles, les autres hommes fouillèrent de fond en comble la maison, la grange et même les champs, pour seulement trouver les cadavres de vaches putréfié, de la nourriture expiré… La véranda avait été saccagé et l'intérieur de la maison n'était pas mieux, quelqu'un était passé avant eux, n'ayant rien trouvé, ce fut l'homme aux yeux de rubis qui s'agenouilla devant son maitre.

-Il n'y a rien ici maitre, quelqu'un est passé avant nous…L'homme n'eu point le temps de finir sa phrase que son maitre explosa d'une colère sans nom.

-Bande d'incompétent…TROUVER LA MOI, IL ME LA FAUT À N'IMPORTE QUEL PRIX ! Cria-t-il sans retenu, à ce moment précis, une voix se fit entendre de l'intérieur les interpellant, l'encapuchonner enjamba élégamment la véranda et entra dans la maison en rondin, évitant les débris de vitre et de d'autre matière coupante dont il ne voulait même pas savoir la nature. Arrivé dans une petite pièce qu'il supposait être une chambre, avec les bases du lit détruites, le matelas, l'oreiller et les draps déchiqueter. Des plumes avait été rageusement éparpiller dans la pièce, un petit garçon, celui-ci étant de petite taille et d'une douzaine d'années abordait une chevelure émeraude et des yeux gris givrer, tenait un livre dans ses mains. Ce dernier pris la parole :

-J'ai bien peur que l'objet de vos convoitise est quitté les lieux il y a bien longtemps, maitre…Par contre il a oublié quelque chose en prenant ce dernier. Dit calmement le garçon tout en tendant le grimoire à son maitre. Son maitre scruta le livre à la couverture de cuire noire sur lequel tout les cycle de la lune était brodé au fil d'argent, tous sauf celui du centre qui prenait beaucoup plus de place c'était une pleine lune représenter par un dragon minutieusement brodé au fil d'or, le livre était écrit en rune, ce qui allais compliquer les choses, les runes était une langue oublier et très peu de gens savais la déchiffrer et encore moins la parler, heureusement l'encapuchonner connaissait les bases et pourrait éventuellement la déchiffrer mais cela allait prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps. Les deux hommes et le garçon sortirent de la maison, tout les hommes montèrent leurs chevaux, leurs chefs leurs fit signe de partir devant. Ayant remarqué se geste, celui aux yeux de sang fixa son supérieur, celui-ci lui dit :

-Je finirai par l'obtenir Akuma, je l'aurai. Et ce jour là sera un jour à célébré…Dit l'homme

-Bien sur, bien sur maitre Tenkei… Dit l'autre, en repartant au trop, on put apercevoir les deux orbe améthyste brillant d'un rêve de grandeur des yeux de Tenkei.

Revenons à Okami…

J'avais passée la journée dans cet endroit sans rien trouver, toute cette histoire restait un mystère pour moi, et je détestais être dans l'ignorance, sachant que je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse des sanctuaires de connaissances, je replaçai les livres et quittai la bibliothèque. Je revêtis ma capes, vue la température plutôt fraiche et je marchai dans les rues regardant mes pied, pensive. Rien n'expliquait ce phénomène et pourtant ce qui se passait juste sous mon nez était bien plus qu'un petit problème de rien du tout que la Mort voudrait surement me faire avaler, plus les jours avançait, plus il y avait de mort et ces mort n'allait jamais à la rencontre de ma supérieur, ces âmes était damnées, perdu à tout jamais.

Aujourd'hui aucune mort n'avait encore été signalée mais je savais que cette chose était tapie quelque part et attendait quelque chose, mais quoi, je n'aurais su vous le dire. Être damné, cela devait être horrible, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer. Je serrai les poings, la Mort laissait tous ces gens mourir, pour rien, et cette chose, devenait-elle plus puissante à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une âme? Si c'était le cas, alors bientôt l'humanité serait condamné, et je n'aurais surement pas vraiment le choix, je devrai surement prendre le plus d'âme possible les envoyer à la mort et je devrai essayer de renvoyer cette chose d'où elle venait, du fin fond des abysses.

À ce mot, j'eu des frissons, un jour peut-être que cette terre serait repeuplée de nouvelles créatures, qui ne feront pas les mêmes erreurs que les humains. Si c'est le cas alors je n'aurai pas regrettai mon choix, sinon… Sinon je n'en sais rien, c'est encore trop loin pour que je puisse me prononcer. Je repensai à Kazemaru, je ne voulais pas le voir mourir, mais si cela devait être pour son bien alors je le ferai sans regrets. Je trainai les pieds sur la chausser, personne ne semblait trop prêter attention à moi, loin que ça me dérange mais j'aurais cru que les gens des villes ne serait pas habituer de voir quelqu'un habiller d'une toge déambuler dans les rues de leur ville. Je marchai encore une bonne dizaine de pas avant d'être interpeller par mon nom et un cri de corbeau typique à Rek retentis, curieuse, je me tournai devant mon interlocuteur.

-Okami? Avait demandé un homme un peu plus grand que moi, ayant des cheveux rouge sang et des yeux bruns ambré avec Rek perché sur son épaule. Je le regardai perplexe, sa vois me disait quelque chose et même son odeur, mais je ne pouvais mettre un nom sur son visage ni même dire si je l'avais déjà rencontré, encore là cette sensation de vide m'envahis, m'énervant au plus haut point. Cet alors que je plongeai mon regard vert dans le sien ambré et lui demandais-je :

-Suis-je supposer vous connaitre ? Il avait l'air sidéré par ma question, il ne savait que répondre, son regard calme tantôt était maintenant affolé. J'étais sincèrement désoler pour lui mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je fis signe à Rek de venir mais ce dernier fit la sourde oreille restant percher sur l'épaule de l'inconnu qui ne semblait pas être affecter par sa présence sur son épaule. « Étrange » me dis-je, de toute manière Rek finirait bien par revenir, il le faisait toujours.

Je laissai l'homme seul avec Rek. Bien plus tard, lorsque la nuit fus tombé, je marchais dans une petite ruelle où un réverbère clignotait, une ombre passa derrière moi je restai sur place sans chercher à bouger. La chose était là, je la sentais, je sentais ses orbites sans vie me fixer dans l'ombre, et elle fut la première à faire un mouvement. À cause de la pénombre je ne pouvais apercevoir distinctement à quoi elle ressemblait, seulement quelque ligne vagues, mon omoplate à la cicatrice me faisait un mal de chien, je sorti la première arme me venant à la main, la dague de glace. La chose était rapide et elle semblait ne pas apprécier l'arme que j'avais en main. Elle était bien plus lourde qu'il n'y paraissait, moi-même je peinais à la tenir. Je sentis un courant d'air froid et je brandis l'arme devant moi pour me protéger de la lame noir de la chose. Ralentis par cette parade, je lui asséné un voilent coup de coude assez fort pour lui faire perde équilibre pendant quelques secondes, ce fut suffisant pour me permettre de la poignarder dans le vente. La créature s'affola voyant que l'arme était coincé dans son abdomen, elle émit un cri perçant qui me désorienta, elle se mis à bouger dans tout les sens retira enfin la dague qu'elle jeta sur moi violemment comme si elle s'était brûlée, le manche heurta ma tête de plein fouet, sentant qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de mon coup, je portai une main à ma tête, je n'eu pas besoin de regardai, je savais que c'était du sang, la dernière chose que je vus fus cette chose qui me fixait dans les yeux me disant un message par son rictus déformé, elle me disait :

_Bientôt…_

Puis je fus envahie par les ténèbres sombrant dans l'inconscience.

**J'ai fait de gros efforts pour les paragraphes, pour ne pas les mettres trop long... À la semaine prochaine ? ^^"**

**Reviews?**


	4. Cauchemar

Lorsque vous êtes inconscients, vous le savez, sans pourtant toujours réaliser ce qui vous arrive, et vous avez toujours cette peur au fond de vous de vous réveiller et d'être dans un endroit qui vous est inconnu, pourtant pour une raison que j'ignorais, je me sentais parfaitement alaise. Sur un nuage, je ne ressentais ni douleur ni peur, seulement un profond sentiment de bien-être. Le noir autour de moi ne m'agressait pas mais m'enveloppait dans des draps de soies. Et là une phrase totalement sortie de nulle part, vous viens à l'esprit : «C'est bon d'être chez-soi », vous vous dites que ce que vous venez de vivre n'est qu'un rêve et qu'en vous réveillant, votre famille, vos amis, seront l'a autour de vous pour vous soutenir, mais moi avais-je déjà eu une famille? Avais-je des amis? Et une voix au fond de moi me disait : Tu t'es vouée toi-même à rester seule en effaçant ta mémoire. Et au fond de moi je criais à cette petite voix hypocrite que non ce n'était pas vrai, que j'en avais plein d'amis et que je devais avoir une famille aussi. Et c'est là que la réalité me heurtait de plein fouet transformant ce moment paisible en enfer de solitude, et c'est dans ces moments là que vous vous réveillez.

J'ouvris les yeux, pour tout de suite les refermer, je voyais flou, et me tête me faisait mal comme jamais. J'essayai de me lever, pour tout de suite retombée sur le matelas d'un lit moelleux et confortable. Je mis surtout l'emphase sur moelleux et confortable. Trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, je me laissai emporter dans un sommeil réparateur, sans rêve.

Lors de mon second réveil, je pus garder les yeux ouvert tout en distinguant les choses tout autour de moi, je remarquai que j'était dans une chambre (Non -_-) avec des murs peint en noir et le plancher était du tapis rouge, l'édredon de le même couleur sang était un peu lourd, les autres draps était encre tout comme les murs… Sur celui du fond reposait une grande bibliothèque aux portes vitré remplis de livres, la pièce n'était pas très grande, et laissait juste assez de place pour mettre une table de chevet à chaque coter du lit.

Je réussis à me lever, m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. J'allai pour me lever lorsqu'une voix m'en empêcha.

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer… M'avait dit l'homme aux cheveux rouge de la veille, Rek toujours posé sur son épaule ricanait de mon état. Je leur laçai un regard noir à tous les deux puis me levai, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes flageolantes, je tremblais et je serrais les poings jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges blanches pour me tenir de debout. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour recourir à ma chimère, alors je dus me contenter d'une énergie bien limité, c'est-à-dire que lors de mon premier pas, mes jambes cédèrent et je me retrouvai au sol.

Un lourd sentiment d'impuissance m'envahit, serrant les dents, je détestais ça. Je grondai quelque peu tentant vainement de me relever sans y arriver. Condamné à rester au sol, je posai mon regard sur l'homme, il me fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable et froid. Ça lui prit du temps avant de se décider à venir m'aider.

Il soupira d'exaspération devant mon obstination, puis me pris dans ces bras pour me déposer sur le matelas, quand il sortit de la pièce, Rek vint me voir. Seulement pour rire de moi et exprimer sa frustration envers je ne sais quoi. Je voulus plumer cet oiseau arrogant mais ce dernier, me rappela mon piteux état en s'envolant juste au bout du lit pour me narguer et repartir dans une autre pièce.

Je finirai par t'avoir satané corbeau ! Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre sauf attendre que je reprenne des forces…

Quelques jours plus tard,

Les jours se confondent, je vis depuis presqu'une semaine avec cet homme, et il ne m'a jamais fait part de son nom, il venait seulement me voir pour me donner de quoi me nourrir, en passant, il est très bon cuisinier, il y avait longtemps que j'avais mangé aussi bien. La plus part du temps il est à l'extérieur et donc je reste toute seule dans son grand appartement.

Je pouvais maintenant marcher, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas utiliser l'énergie de Darkka je restais donc coincé dans cet état inférieur, Rek ne m'adressait plus la « parole » et m'avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi, il était toujours avec cet homme, et paraissait plus heureux avec lui qu'avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin me décider à sortir dehors, ce matin, l'homme aux cheveux de sang s'était fait comprendre en me disant que si je sortais je devais prendre la clé qui était accroché dans l'entrer. Je ne comprenais pas cette soudaine agressivité de sa part, il ne souriait pas, restait impassible sans émotion, rien. Seulement un regard hargneux et triste à la foi. Je traversai le salon et la cuisine avant d'arriver devant l'entrer, je revêtis ma toge accrochée sur un crochet, pris la clé avant de quitter l'appartement.

Il faisait beau et malgré la saison bien avancée, il faisait tout de même assez chaud, donc je laissai ma capuche retomber dans mon dos. J'aurais peut-être assez de force pour invoquer Zuko pour qu'il puisse amener Kaze ici, à vrai dire, Zuko n'était pas vraiment vivant, c'était un esprit qui voyageait partout sous une forme fantomatique.

Je fis mon premier pas hors de l'édifice, c'était l'heure du dîner et donc les rues étaient plaines de monde. Je marchai doucement pour ne pas me fatiguer, arrivé dans un parc où ils n'y avaient presque personne, je réussis à faire venir Zuko et de lui transmettre mes volontés, après ce je me sentis las et vidé de mon énergie, normal puisque sans Drakka j'étais une humaine comme les autres.

Lorsque je me retournai pour repartis, je tombai nez-à-nez avec un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noir très long, à des yeux scindé jaune perçant comme ceux d'un serpent, j'avais déjà rencontré cet homme dans ma vie d'avant, j'en étais sure à 100%, il fit un sourire à vous glacer le sang qui me fit grimacer, puis je murmurai involontairement son nom :

-Orochimaru…

Son sourire s'élargie et il me répondit.

-Content de voir que tu te souviens de moi Okami. C'est si agréablement imprévu de te revoir, tu te souviens quand, la dernière fois…?

À ses mots je grondai, il s'amusait, il savait que je ne me souvenais de rien et prenait plaisir à ressasser le passer devant moi. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir rencontré cet homme mais je savais qu'il n'était pas venu de gaité de cœur. Je fixai l'homme avec un regard noir intense.

-Ah!, c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens de rien, même pas de ce pauvre Sasori qui est désespéré par la nouvelle…Si ce très cher marionnettiste pouvait se tuer facilement, il l'aurait bien fait…

Je continuai à le regardai mais cette fois-ci, mon regard s'assombri et j'avais la grande envie de sauter sur cet homme et de lui arracher la tête sans raison précise, cet homme était d'une arrogance…

-Allons, allons, ne sois pas si sombre, je suis seulement venu prendre de tes nouvelles, mais aussi te proposer un marcher…

Je le regardai avec curiosité et méfiance, sans toujours lui adresser un mot, il sourit, content d'avoir piqué mon intérêt, il vint pour ouvrir la bouche mais fut couper par l'arriver inattendu d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, à la peau blanche comme neige, aux cheveux d'émeraude et aux yeux d'argent. Ce dernier tout vêtu de blanc regardait Orochimaru avec haine et dégoût, on aurait dit un petit ange venu affronter un démon.

-Tu n'as rien à lui proposer sale furyou, ta décision te mènera à ta perte, lui dit le garçon sans cacher le mépris dans sa voix.

«Avais-je bien compris, ce garçon viens de traiter cet homme de corrompu » pensais-je.

- Hum… Il y avait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas croisés Obake…Et je vois que ce cher Tenkei n'a pas perdu de temps… Ne va pas t'imaginer que se sont quelques paroles qui nous feront changer d'avis…Mais vous pouvez toujours vous joindre à nous…Persiffla Orochimaru.

Je ne comprenais pas la tournure de la situation, quelque chose m'échappait une fois de plus…

-Il est hors de question que nous nous joignons à vous…Cracha Obake, Et le maitre ne se laissera pas faire, continua-t-il.

-Je comptais bien là-dessus… Répondis sèchement le serpent avant de repartir en ricanant, me laissant seul avec le garçon aux yeux d'argent, lorsqu'il fut assurer que le serpent sois partis, il me regarda, puis dit avant de repartir d'un pas lent :

-Évite-le, cela nous évitera des problèmes à tous les deux… Mes yeux redevenu de leur bleu d'antan, regardait ce jeune homme partir, La luminosité doré du soleil d'automne reflétait dans ses mèches rebelles éparpillées par le souffle doux d'une légère brise, je tournai les talons et quittai le parc avec une démarche pensive, maintenant je savais quelques petites choses de ma vie d'avant, en parti que je connaissais cet Orochimaru et que l'homme qui m'avais recueillis se nommait Sasori. Je soupirai, je n'y comprendrai donc jamais rien et rester dans l'ignorance me mettais hors de moi.

Je fus tirer de mes songes par un jappement que je connaissais plus que bien, qui fit envoler en une seule seconde toute mes pensés négatives, je me retournai et regardai son pelage blanc lustré et lumineux, ses yeux de jade illuminé me scruter avec intensité, il s'approcha de moi, donnant des petits coups de museaux sur mes tibias, quémandant une caresse. Je lui grattai le dessus de la tête gentiment, il agita la queue de contentement. Je me demandais si ce Sasori était allergique aux loups, ce serait étrange… Mais cela voudrait dire que Kaze devrait retourner à la maison, et je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul avec Dartagan. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, passant sur par la rue principale, laissant voir à Kaze à quoi la ville ressemblait, celui-ci avait l'air mystifié par tous ces bâtiment immense et tout ces gens qui marchaient ou qui était dans des voitures, chose que le pauvre Kaze n'avait jamais vu et avait plutôt l'air de ne pas apprécier, normal avec tout ce bruit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le seuil, j'ouvris la porte, et entrai dans l'appartement, Kaze à ma suite. Sasori était déjà arriver et était assis sur le divan, feuilletant un journal tout en laissant la télé allumée pour Rek qui croassait à regarder les images défiler. Il se retourna vers moi, m'ayant entendu rentrer, il regarda le loup qui venait d'entrer dans sa maison, il soupira mais ne fis aucun commentaire, me faisant signe qu'il était d'accord pour le garder dans son appartement mais son regard était clair, «Tu t'en occupe moi je n'ai pas le temps… ».

J'accrochai ma toge aux crochets dans l'entrer.

-Sasori…Comment sais-je pour attirer son attention, à la mention de son nom le regard qu'il avait posé sur moi s'illumina pendant quelques secondes pour se rétreindre ensuite.

-Qui t'a dit mon nom? Me demanda-t-il.

-Orochimaru…Lui répondis-je, je sentais une énergie haineuse s'émané de lui, il n'avait pas l'air content. Et Kazemaru rabattis ses oreilles sur son crâne et montra les crocs tellement cette énergie devenait meurtrière. Rek regardait Sasori, le plumage ébouriffé et abordait un regard étrange. Après ce, je partis dans la chambre qui jusqu'à nouvel ordre était la mienne, Kaze sur mes talons laissant Sasori seul avec sa mauvaise énergie.

Les nuits suivantes étaient les unes plus horrible que les autres, je faisais des cauchemars horribles où à la fin je me réveillais et me mettais à pleurer à chaude larmes dans le pelage de mon loup, je m'enrageais contre moi-même à être si impuissante face à cette situation. Je ne sortais plus de la pièce et du à mon manque de sommeil, je dormais toutes mes journées à essayer de trouver le sommeil récupérateur que j'avais avant.

Encore cette nuit, j'avais fait un cauchemar et je m'étais réveillé en criant. Mais cette fois, même Kaze ne pouvait chasser les mauvais rêves, cette nuit, il était partit dormir dans le salon, ayant du sommeil lui aussi à récupéré. Me sentant complètement ridicule, je remmenai mes genoux tout contre moi, me balançant d'avant en arrière pour essayer de me calmer, mais en vain je me mordais l'avant-bras, pour être sûre que se soit un mauvais rêve, sans trop me rendre compte que j'avais fini par percer la peau, un mince filet de sang s'en échappait, lorsque le filet devint ruisseau je regardai mon avant-bras meurtrie, la perte de sang me mettais dans un état étrange, je scrutais la chambre du regard et mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon lorsque j'aperçus cette créature au pied du lit.

De ses orbites vide elle me regardait, elle avait forme humaine sans totalement l'être, complètement noir encre, sans cheveux, elle ressemblait plus à un squelette vêtu de cotes de mailles et une épée pendait à sa ceinture. Elle n'était pas totalement faite d'os, mais du noir formait une couche de chair calciné par-dessus, il faisait froid dans la pièce, mon souffle devenait même blanc, elle fit un pas en avant, puis deux puis ses pas devinrent précipité et lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur, elle tenta de m'attaquer.

Je fermis les yeux et je me débattais du mieux que je pus, je finis par lui asséner un violent coup de poing sur la mâchoire de ma main valide, étrangement, un «Aïe » se fit entendre. C'est à ce moment que je compris que je n'avais pas frappé la chose mais bien Sasori qui par tout ce vacarme avait surement voulu venir voir ce qui ce passait. J'ouvris les yeux, puis je le vus se frottant la mâchoire avec sa main gauche. Mes larmes ne firent que redoubler, je n'avais vraiment pas voulu lui faire du mal, à cause que la perte de sang commençait à devenir importante, j'avais surement dû halluciner, et par cette cause je ne me contrôlais plus, le temps devint qu'une relativité qui se confond avec tout le reste. Voyant mon chagrin, il me prit dans ses bras, et il soigna mon avant-bras je ne fis rien pour l'empêcher, trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que se soit. Me ramenant dans la chambre, il me chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes, pour essayer de faire cesser mes larmes, je tremblais de tout mes membres toujours sous le choc, et je finis par sombrer au creux de son épaule.

Le lendemain matin, il était toujours là, il jouait avec mes longues mèches ébène, sa tête accoté contre la mienne un regard tendre accrocher dans ses yeux ambrés, surement en train de ressasser le passer, comme la plus part des gens faisait en ma présence. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que je m'étais éveillé. Refermant les yeux, j'écoutai les battements calmes de son cœur et je tombai dans un état de somnolence légère. C'est Rek qui me réveilla pour de bon, venant me croasser de mince excuse, étant un oiseau fier, il était difficile de lui arracher des excuses mais cette fois il l'avait bien fait. Je croisai le regard de Sasori qui maintenant me savais réveiller, Rek avait un peu exagéré sur le ton de son croassement, je crois bien que les voisins aurait pu l'entendre. Et je voyais bien que Sasori aussi voulait s'excuser de ne pas avoir été très… Accueillant et d'avoir été si piètre envers son invité improvisé. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse, et il se savait pardonner. Sa douce odeur de cèdre me fit réaliser que je me souvenais un peu, mais rien qu'un peu de lui, c'était tout de même un début…

**Bon hee voili voilou, un nouveau chappy, hun...Il est possible que je ne poste pas la semaine prochaine, tout dépend du temps que j'ai et aussi dans quel humeur je me trouve...Alors si vous voulez un chappy vite ben faite des reviews ^^**

**Reviews?**


	5. Le Moine & Les Ombres

J'avais repris du poil de la bête, et je pouvais de nouveau utiliser _Drakka_, j'aurais pus quitter la maison de Sasori, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à partir. Les cauchemars étaient toujours présents mais je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour les éloigner comme on éloigne les mauvais esprits. Rek avait l'air bien, sur un petit perchoir que Sasori lui avait installé, il allumait un feu dans sa cheminer, électrique bien sur, le soir pour Kaze qui était toujours coucher à cet endroit.

Je crois que Kaze considère Sasori comme un rival, je trouve ça drôle, c'est amusant de les voir tout les deux se chamailler. Même s'ils étaient un loup et un humain, ça ne les empêchait pas de ce comprendre. Je finis par apprendre que mon ami était artiste et c'était pourquoi il était souvent pris à l'extérieur pendant que moi je partais et fouillais les bibliothèques du monde en ayant l'espoir de trouver ce que je cherchais. Pour ce qui était de la dague de glace, je la gardais sur moi en tout temps.

Aujourd'hui j'étais écœuré, de chercher pour rien, j'aimerais bien trouver quelque chose de concluant pour une fois. Je me trouvais au Tibet, ayant terminé un autre sanctuaire de connaissances, je marchais dans les rues déserte. Je sorti de la ville et m'aventurerai dans la montagne, bottant quelques cailloux ici et là, je me demandais si je devais en parler à Sasori, il pourrait peut-être m'aider, s'il me connait si bien…

Par inadvertance, je trébuchai sur une pierre et tombai à la renverse dans le vide, je retombai violemment dans de la neige sur une petite corniche, qui sous le poids de l'impacte céda. Je filais à toute allure vers le gouffre que je voyais s'agrandir devant moi. Avant de tomber, je réussis à m'accrocher à un rocher qui reluisait de glace. Mon petit bolide de fortune lui avait sombré dans un puits sans fond, étrange chose puisque j'entendis un impacte. Le rocher auquel j'étais suspendu n'allait pas tenir indéfiniment. Un craquement se fit entendre puis je me retrouvai avec un morceau de granite dans les mains tombant dans le vide. Essayant de trouver une solution, une seule me vint en tête, j'utilisai l'énergie de _Drakka_, matérialisant ses ailes, j'essayai de stopper ma chute, peine perdu j'avais atteint une vitesse trop grande, je fus seulement en état de la ralentir avant de heurter le sol sur le dos. L'impacte fut si violent que je rebondis comme une vulgaire balle sur le sol. Je roulai sur le coter me mis à quatre pattes et me mis à vomir du sang, avant de tomber inconsciente.

À mon réveil j'étais étendu sur le dos à même le sol mais enrouler dans un genre de sac de couchage, dans une grande pièce ouverte, je pouvais voir les façades des montagnes au loin. Un homme comme celui qui m'avait supplié de lui donner la mort, se tenait devant moi, sauf que celui-ci était beaucoup plus vieux. Je m'assis, ce vieil homme surement dans la quatre-vingtaine avancer, très petit qui abordait un crâne rasé et une longue barbe blanche habillé d'une toge oranger.

-Même pour quelqu'un comme toi, c'est un miracle que tu aies survécu à cette chute…Commença-t-il, je me contentai de l'écouter. Je me nomme Niji comme tu as du le remarquer, je suis un moine, comme tout ceux qui sont ici d'ailleurs sauf toi bien sur… Tu es venu chercher des réponses et voilà où ton périple commence. Repose-toi, un moine viendra te porter à manger et à boire dans une heure, après ce, vas trouver réponse à tes questions… Sur ce il me quitta. Je restai assise à méditer pour soigner mes quelques blessures qui restait, ces moines avaient tout de même fait un bon travail, j'aurais surement un bleu mais rien de plus.

Comme prévu, un moine vint me donner un morceau de pain avec une soupe aux légumes de la région, on m'avait enlevé ma toge, mais cette préoccupation attendrait. Je marchais dans ce que je présume, est un temple.

Je m'engageai dans un couloir où deux ranger de statues des héros grecs de ce monde ce trouvais. Je ne connaissais cet endroit mais je savais où j'allais comme si j'avais toujours vécu ici. Je me retrouvai devant une grande porte à deux battants. Des dessins égyptiens s'y retrouvaient. Je finis par remarquer que cette porte n'en était pas vraiment une, les poignées étaient elles aussi des dessins. Je regardai les symboles qui ornait le mur, pour découvrir que cette porte ne pouvait être traversé que pars un esprit, les égyptiens croyaient autrefois que dans une maison il faillait une porte normal pour les vivants mais qu'il fallait en faire une décorée pleine de gravure sacrée pour accueillir les esprits comme il se devait.

N'étant pas un esprit je craignais de les offenser en traversant le mur. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Alors je passai à travers la porte pour atterrir dans un endroit extraordinaire. Une pièce immense avec des écrits partout, éparpiller sur des étagères, je regardai au dessus de moi, et je restai bouche bé, il y avait au moins plus de vingt étages où il y avait autant d'écrits, je ne savais pas que quelque chose du genre pourrais exister. J'étais dans la section Égypte, papyrus, parchemin et objet d'art s'offraient à moi. Aux extrémités de la pièce y trônaient d'immense fenêtre avec vitrail qui racontait les histoires du temps. Je me demandais bien comment je pourrais trouver ce que je recherche dans un endroit aussi grand où les étagères touchent le plafond aussi haut qu'une maison.

J'arrivai au centre de la grande pièce, où ce trouvait un grand livre poser sur un grand chevalet de bois. J'allai jetai un coup d'œil. En fait cet ouvrage de plus de cent milles pages n'était seulement que l'inventaire des manuscrits. Je commençai à feuilleter, je finis par trouver quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être m'intéresser, mais je devais me rendre dans la section de la Grèce antique cinq étages plus haut. J'y montai dans un petit ascenseur grillager qui m'emmena sur un étage dont le plafond était retenu par d'immenses colonnes sculptés. Le livre que je cherchais ce trouvait en haut complètement, ces de peine et de mal que je réussi à me rendre jusqu'en haut, et là fallait encore le trouver. J'arpentai la ranger du haut, lorsque j'eu la certitude que j'avais bien le bon écrit, je redescendis puis je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur pour qu'il me monte d'un étage pour aller dans la section réserver aux États-Unis. C'était fou comme il y avait des livre sur ce pays…Je pris le tournant à gauche puis à droite, tout droit et je me retrouvai devant la section réserver à Salem, je voulais me prendre quelques livres de magies, sur les poisons et sorts de guérisons, ça pourrait toujours être utile…Puis je partis chercher un dernier livre qui était un gigantesque atlas contenant toutes les armes jamais crée en ce monde.

Maintenant les mains charger de livres, je me rendis à l'endroit où le moine Niji m'avais accueillis plus tôt, il était là et lorsqu'il me vu il leva un sourcil, surpris voyant la tonnes de livres que j'avais en main.

-Combien de temps ai-je passée dans cette immense bibliothèque? lui demandais-je

-Je ne sais pas…

Je le regardai bien intrigué, comment-ça il ne savait pas? Il me sourit puis repris.

-Le temps n'existe pas dans cette bibliothèque. Je le regardai intriguer mais je m'abstins de poser des questions. Je lui demandai si je pouvais rapporter ses livres avec moi, il eu l'air de penser deux minutes avant de me répondre gaîment que oui je pouvais. Il me dit même que si je rentrais maintenant, j'arriverais attend pour souper. Je le remerciai mais celui-ci me répondit, «Non c'est toi que je devrais remercier… ». Sur ce je fus emporter vers l'appartement de Sasori qui était déjà rentré et qui s'afférait aux fourneaux, étrangement accompagner de Kaze ET Rek qui…L'aidait? Bref j'allai déposai mes livres dans le salon.

Épuiser par cette journée étrange, je m'assis sur le canapé puis j'ouvris le livre grec pour essayer de me détendre. Grosse erreur, ce qui était écrit vraiment décourageant. Ça parlait de la fin du monde… Arf, j'étais vraiment décourager, je refermai le livre sans vouloir savoir la suite. J'allai ensuite m'assoir sur un banc devant le comptoir indépendant de la cuisine.

J'étais en train de m'endormir à regarder mes trois compagnons faire la cuisine. Lorsque d'un seul coup, j'entendis la porte de l'entrer s'ouvrir, puis se referma, un gars du même âge que Sasori débarqua, tout comme lui, il avait des cheveux de sang sauf que les yeux bleu étaient entourer de cernes noir, un tatouage qui signifiait amour tatouer dans le font. Ce dernier dit :

-Cousin…Okami…Les deux guignols… Vous ferez une part de plus je viens souper…

-Il arrive tout le temps à l'improviste celui là ? Demandais-je à Sasori

-Hun…Je savais que je n'aurais pas du lui donner la clé… Me répondit-il tout en continuant de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. En passant Okami, lui c'est Gaara…Continua-t-il.

Le repas se fit dans le plus grand silence, Gaara avait plutôt l'air de ne pas s'en formaliser mais je sentais que quelque chose se tramait et que je finirais par découvrir ce que c'était. Après le souper, je fis la vaisselle n'ayant pas vraiment envie de manger un dessert quelconque… Gaara ne s'éternisa pas plus mais je savais qu'il reviendrait.

Le reste de la soirée fus bien banale, tous assis à regarder la télé en piquant des clous mais sans voulant avouer aux autres qu'ils étaient plus que fatiguer. On écoutait un épisode des Simpson quelque peu barbant. Kaze complètement écraser tout contre moi, luttait contre le sommeil. J'avais reposé ma tête contre l'épaule à Sasori qui lui essayait tant bien que mal de rester droit sans tomber contre l'accoudoir où Rek était perché. Nous finîmes par nous rendre compte que nous étions tous les quatre endormis lorsque soudainement c'était Futurama qui se terminait.

Sans en dire plus, chacun d'entre nous regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives, eh bien Rek dormait sur un perchoir mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Enroulée dans la chaleur de mes couvertures, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

_Debout dans un espace complètement recouvert de glace, j'observe au loin. J'ai l'impression de voir quelque chose onduler devant moi comme un voile invisible dans le vent. Je n'avais pas froid, je ne savais pourquoi j'étais ici. Je revis le voile, ce dernier avait l'air agité, en tendant la main, j'essayai de le toucher. Mais je me brûlai la main en son contact si froid qu'il en devenait bouillant. Seulement en ayant fait ce geste, j'avais cru entrevoir une fissure dans le voile qui s'envolait déjà. Marchant le long de ce dernier qui disparaissait doucement, je regardais à mes pieds, regardant plus précisément les runes dispersées au sol. Une légère brise souffla et les runes commencèrent à s'affaisser et le voile devint plus clair comme si les runes faiblissant retenaient se voile. Mes pas me guidèrent vers d'anciennes fondations d'un village. Les blocs de granite gris recouvert de glace leurs donnaient une couleur argenter, du au soleil blanc qui plombait sur elles. _

_À travers les débris j'aperçus une vieille lance recouverte de neige et de givre. En la prenant, je remarquai qu'elle était faite de la même pierre de glace que la dague que j'avais trouvée. Je la redéposai là où elle était plutôt._

_Dans l'espace d'un instant, le soleil et les ruines disparurent, m'entrainant sur un lac gelé où la nuit noire régnait. Une silhouette se découpait de dans les fourrés. Celle-ci bien plus grande que moi souriait avec une dentition qui ferait rougir le requin dans jaws._

_Submerger de noir opaque, ayant toujours cette fausse forme humaine, ses doigts squelettiques se refermaient sur la poigner de son arme, une hache à la lame démesuré. Ses orbites vident me fixait, me priant de faire le premier mouvement. Je n'étais pas armer du moins c'est ce que je me disais juste avant de prendre un arc qui reposait dans mon dos. Elle me regardait sans faire un seul petit mouvement. Par contre j'allai pour lui tirer une flèche lorsqu'elle se décida à bouger, levant son arme, pour l'abattre vers moi, mes réflexes agirent avant toute chose et je me tassai sur la gauche laissant l'arme de mon adversaire s'écraser sur la glace qui fendit sous le poids de l'impacte, je finis par me rendre compte qu'elle avait tout de même réussis à m'atteindre une de mes omoplates. La glace se détacha en îlots me laissant à la dérive. _

_Cette scène ne resta pas bien longtemps, elle changea pour un champ de bataille où les morts s'entassaient. Sur ce champ je reconnaissais tout ceux que j'avais où que j'allais connaitre, seul à regarder les corps déferler comme une rivière. Un cavalier dont le visage était complètement déformer me regardait avancer, il était des leurs, il était comme les autres, noir terne sans éclats, devant lui un autre monstre de sa sorte se tenait debout devant un demi cercle former pars les survivants qui restaient. Ils étaient cinq en tout, Sasori, Obake le jeune garçon que j'avais vu l'autre jour, un type aux cheveux corbeau qui je crois se nomme Itachi, un homme aux cheveux de neige et aux yeux d'améthyste qui selon moi se nommait Hidan, puis un dernier qui lui avec ses cheveux blond platines, ses yeux jaune dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité. Peut importe ce qu'ils faisaient ici cela ne me disait rien, le cavalier me tourna le dos puis partis comme si je ne valais rien. _

_Celui à terre leva son armes pour frapper ces guerriers qui avait aujourd'hui combattu valeureusement, mais ils ne valaient rien aux yeux de ces créatures, les voyant s'effondrer l'un après l'autres devant moi, je ne savais plus où regarder, et lorsque mon regard se plongèrent dans ceux ambres éteint de Sasori, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, à genoux, je m'adonnai à leur supplice, leurs rires creux et sans émotions me laissa sans voix…Et ils me disaient un cœur._

_Hier comme aujourd'hui où demain, cela ne fera pas une différence, nous reviendrons…_

Me yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, je n'en pouvais plus, mon sommeil troublé persistait et bientôt je serais en proie à la folie. Même si j'allais en commettre une, pour moi il n'était trop tard que lorsque on est mort. Et même là je doute que je meure pour de vrai.

Enfilant des vêtements potables, je laissai une note à Sasori si je devais prendre plus temps que prévu, je pris deux épées courte laissant derrières moi la dague de glace. J'enfilai mes bottes de cuir attrapai ma toge et filai à l'extérieur, j'avais grand besoin d'air.

Mon regard balayait les rues déserte, le ciel sombre de 3 heures du matin abordant une lune en croissant parfait qui éclairait entre deux réverbères. Je me rendis au parc où j'avais rencontré cet Obake. Le givre recouvrait l'herbe et les quelques nuages qui se trouvaient dans le ciel se mirent à laisser tomber une fine neige sur mes épaules. M'avançant où la barrière du parc était installée, sur les rebords d'une falaise. Regardant bien, je remarquai que la neige tombait seulement au-dessus de ma tête, c'est bien que trop tard que je me rendis compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Tout devint embrouiller.

**Bon, désolé pour le retard (comme d'ab) mais je vous promets un chap pour le 24 décembre et peut-être une autre fic, en attendant...**

**Reviews?**


	6. Vestige

_Partie prendre l'air devrait rentrer d'ici ce soir! Passez tous une bonne journée! _

_Okami_

S'était ce que Sasori avait découvert en se levant ce matin, une note disant qu'Okami était partie il ne savait trop où. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il bailla et sorti du lit. Aujourd'hui était une des rares journées où il avait congé et décidément il devrait la passer sans la présence de seule personne pour laquelle dans toute sa vie, excluant ses parents, il avait eu des sentiments. Non pas qu'il ne les ait plus, mais c'était seulement étrange vivre avec une personne que vous aimez sans que cette dernière se rappelle de vous. Des fois il se demandait comment il faisait pour se lever le matin. Et pourtant…

Il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépara un déjeuner : œuf, bacon, toast… Mais ce rendis bien compte de son erreur en voyant la loup blanc arriver dans la pièce regardant les morceaux de viande avec gourmandise. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait manger quelque chose de bon le matin, et maintenant on voulait le lui enlever ? Non, mais quand même ! Alors c'est sans remords qu'il s'assit à la table dégustant son repas devant le pauvre Kaze qui mourrait de faim. Quand à lui Rek, savais comment ouvrir l'armoire pour aller chercher sa nourriture, il prit une belle lanière de viande sécher puis alla s'installer sur l'épaule du marionnettiste qui ouvrit un journal pour pouvoir lire, «l'actualité » ou plutôt le qu'est-ce que les gens du monde avait encore fait, ben quoi ? Tout le monde sait que l'actualité est là seulement pour vous dire qu'il y a toujours pire que vous dans la vie! Pfff…Et encore se matin, les journaux était infester par des disparitions et des morts hideuse. Ouais, faut dire qu'en se moment Sasori trouvait que oui il y avait pire que lui.

Finissant son assiette, il fit sa vaisselle puis jeta un regard au loup qui pleurnichait, les oreilles basses. Voyant qu'il en restait un peu, il le donna à Kaze qui essaya de lui mordre la main, sans succès, le marionnettiste ayant anticipé son mouvement, avait pu se dégager bien avant que les crocs entre en scène. Kazemaru ayant raté sa cible gronda férocement contre Sasori qui répondit par un petit sourire narquois qui fit redoubler les grondements du loup. Repartant fier de lui-même Sasori entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche matinal. Il en ressorti la chevelure complètement tremper, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille puis parti se changer dans sa chambre, la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas ces que Kaze avait bien intention de se venger de l'avoir laissé sans nourriture… Arriver dans sa chambre il enfila des vêtements propre et entra dans le salon, le calme qui régnait faisait en sorte qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais ce qu'il lui arriva, ça il n'aurait pas pus le prédire, il reçu un dictionnaire de langue sur la tête. Quelque peu assommer, il se teint sur l'acoudoir du divan pour ne pas tomber. Après deux minutes, il vit Kaze un livre dans le gueule riant dans son langage. Fou de rage Sasori, compris que ce qu'avait Kaze dans le gueule était un livre de "magie", tout du moins c'est ce qui était écrit sur la couverture. Kaze défiant le marionnettiste du regard, savais pertinament que son nouvel adversaire ne résisterait pas à lui donner une leçon. Et bien c'est dans une dynamique plutôt étrange que débuta cette journée.

À des lieux de là…

J'avais ENCORE été assommée, c'était je crois la deuxième fois depuis peu, et pour tout dire, j'en étais pas trop fière. Pour le moment, je ne voyais du tout, j'avais les yeux bander, et on avait tout fait pour brouiller mes sens, à croire que ces gens savaient ce que j'étais. Complètement perdu je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, essayant de trouver un point de repaire invisible. J'avais été drogué, puisque je ne pouvais pas accéder à ma forme énergétique. Je finis par me rendre compte qu'on me portait, mon système était rapide et je retrouvais tranquillement l'usage de mes sens. On me posa au sol puis on me retira le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux. Cela pris un peu de temps avant que je puisse distinguer le décor autour de moi, je me trouvais dans un salon, de style britannique, les tapis de velours rouge tout comme les divans me faisait penser aux cheveux de mon habituel compagnons de tout les jours. Levant le regard, un homme du même âge que moi était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. Il avait des yeux améthyste et des cheveux bleus ciel. Habiller de noir, il buvait un thé qui je crois était au citron. À ses coter, un homme atteignant les six pieds, aux cheveux d'encre et aux yeux de sang était debout, tenant une théière dans ses mains ganté de blanc. En me voyant l'homme à la chevelure ciel souris et m'invita à m'assoir, n'étant pas en état de refuser, je m'assis. Il fit signe à l'homme qui m'avait porté de partir.

-Désoler pour le fait de t'avoir drogué, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu aurais voulu suivre Obake. Sans vouloir te vexer ma chère Okami, je pense qu'il serait plus simple pour nous deux que tu me rendes ce qui me revient de droit…Commença-t-il. Son arrogance me faisait tiquer, avide de pouvoir, ça se lisait dans ses prunelles rêveuse. J'ignorais de quoi il parlait, mais je savais que d'essayer de marchander ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Par contre, comme j'étais quand même assez fière et têtu, même en ignorant la nature de sa demande, je ne lui donnerais pas ce qu'il convoitait, je sentais ce serait une erreur faire tout ce qu'il disait. De plus son serviteur qui tenait cette théière sentait le démon à plein nez, cet endroit était louche et tout criait méfiance. Je le regardai sans siller, les effets de la drogue n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi, j'avais retrouvée toute lucidité. Mais…Cet homme avait une énergie particulière, tel que j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à la discerner correctement plus précisément, à la séparer de ma propre énergie. Chose si étrange, jamais je n'aurais cru que se serait possible… Nos énergie quoi que différente s'attirait. Au cou de cet homme pendait mollement un pendentif fait or reluisant où un gros rubis sanglant et rond comme le soleil reposait. Me voyant fixer son pendentif avec intensité, il sourit.

-Je vois que même cet objet ne peu te faire voir le passer, mais dit moi, où est passé le tien… Demanda-t-il. Je portai sans penser une main à mon cou cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose. Mais sans rien y trouver. Je me mis à chercher, fouiller et essayer de me rappeler ce que je cherchais et où était cette chose. Me tenant la tête dans une main je finis par me rappeler d'une scène qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

_M'étant réveiller après un autre foutu cauchemar, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me levai et enfilai des vêtements potables. Le silence complet régnait dans la maison, sauf peut-être la respiration de mes compagnons qui se faisaient entendre dans un écho. En allant pour ouvrir la porte et sortir, je m'arrêtai, il se pourrait que je sois partie pour un bon bout de temps. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas que Sasori sa fasse de mauvais sangs. Alors je pris la peine de lui écrire une note. Puis j'allai la porter dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fermait jamais sa porte lorsqu'il dormait, je m'aventurai dans son havre. Je n'aimais pas vraiment brimer l'intimité des gens mes bon… De toute façon, il dormait comme un loir. Du moins lorsqu'il entrait dans sa phase de sommeil paradoxal une bombe pourrait tomber sur la ville et il ne se réveillerait même pas, mais quand il somnolait ça je pourrais pas vous garantir le résultat. En entrant, je le vis, dormir sur le dos, torse nu, sans aucun oreiller pour soutenir sa tête. En tout cas, on peu dire que son lit est un vrai champ de bataille, à peine recouvert d'une couverture qui allait bientôt finir comme les autres, au sol. Les rideaux de sa fenêtre n'étaient même pas fermer correctement. Un fin rayon de lune qui se rendait dans la pièce faisait refléter un objet qui reposait sur son torse, un pendentif…Le bijou, en cristal bleu passé autour d'une fine corde d'argent, allant voir de plus près l'objet qui avait attiré mon attention je remarquai que le nom de ma chimère y était graver. J'étais un peu sonner de ce que mes yeux voyaient et pourtant ils ne me trompaient pas… Comprenant le geste que j'avais posé en lui donnant ce pendentif, je le pris un peu en pitié, ramassant un oreiller joncher sur le sol, je le lui glissai sous la tête et remis ses couvertures en place. Une fois fait, Sasori se retourna sur le coter droit dans son lit, je sourie, puis quittai la pièce et la maison…_

Une cloche vient me tirer de mon souvenir. Un homme aux cheveux pourpre et aux yeux noir, chemisier détacher et à allure plutôt rebelle et sauvage se présenta plateau à la main.

-Maitre Tenkei, votre repas est servi… Oh ! Mais je voix que vous m'avez apporté de la chair fraiche…Il allait continuer mais fus couper par son maitre :

-Non Ryuuketsu, celle-ci n'est pas pour toi…

-Mais maitre, elle sent si bon, je pourrais seulement goutter?, J'étais très irrité par les propos de cet homme, me goutter, en plus je pouvais clairement sentir qu'il n'était pas humain, bouillonnante de rage, j'allais le découper en mille morceaux quand un autre homme, identique à l'impertinent qui voulait me goutter entra dans la pièce, bien mieux habiller et soigner que le premier.

-Voyons mon très cher frère, il est très impoli de provoquer ainsi une dame des clans…Je me suis sincèrement désolé des propos de mon frère, mes comprenez nous, nous vampire aimons le sang fais, et bien que certain comme moi supporte bien la présence des humains sans toujours les prendre pour de la nourriture, d'autre comme mon frère ne peuvent résister à l'appel du sang… Je levai un sourcil, des vampires, ouais… De plus en plus étrange cette histoire. Je me sentais quelque peu mal alaise dans cet endroit, maintenant toutes les pairs d'yeux étaient poser sur moi, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Tenkei finis par reprendre la parole voyant mon profond malaise.

-Se sont les frère Sakki, ne t'en fait pas, ils ne sont pas méchant, du moins ils ne me désobéissent pas…Je déglutie…

-Et donc... Où en étais-je…Ah, oui! Si tu aurais l'obligeance de me rendre cette dague…

Voilà ce qu'il voulait, la dague qui m'avait servis à blesser cette créature. L'expression sur le visage de Tenkei était plus que sérieuse, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde, me faisant sentir comme un tigre pris au piège. Je me mettais doucement à paniquer, _Drakka _voulait et allait sortir de son entre si je restais là à rien faire, prête à sauter par la fenêtre derrière moi-même en ignorant la hauteur d'où je trouvais. Je voulu essayer de trouver ouverture mais aucune ne se présenta, à mes risques et périls, je me levai et partie pour sauter mais les deux vampires ayant remarqué mon geste, furent plus rapide et réussirent à me clouer contre un mur. Je ne pourrais rien faire tant que j'étais dans mon enveloppe humaine, résigner je regardai Tenkei et son démon d'assistant avancer dans un mouvement las et lent. Expression de fureur figer sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux de ciel me faisait gronder sur un ton délester d'humanité, même si je luttais, je sentais déjà mon esprit glisser, s'échapper de mon corps. Sans résistance. Et donc mon regard vide qui voyait flou ne silla même pas lorsque ce Tenkei se mis à me crier des jurons. Dans un élan, il me gifla si fort que je crois que j'avais entendu l'os de ma mâchoire craquer. Ben que je ne sentis rien du coup, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je me libérai de l'emprise des vampires, mon esprit humain était qu'un vulgaire spectateur qui ne semblait faire parti de ce monde, je regardais mon corps muter en énergie pur et bleu comme l'éclat lunaire, sans réagir, le néant m'avais envahis. Là à ne plus savoir différencier le passer, du présent et du futur j'eu du mal à en croire mes yeux d'esprit lorsque ce garçon muta à son tour. Son énergie jaune blanche m'aveuglait. Alors…Lui aussi avait une chimère, dernier vestige de notre clan, dit un souvenir oublier qui me fit revivre une partie de mon passer jusqu'à ce que je le reconnaisse, c'était avec lui que j'avais passé la cérémonie, mon compagnon de fortune*…

Majestueux, son grand corps élancer, celui d'un cheval blanc ailé de plume, était d'une grande pureté. Ce corps énergétique aux pattes de léopard des neige qui se finissait finalement par une grande queue pareil à celle du cheval qui composait pour le majorité son apparence, à la seule différence que celle-ci était fait de longue plume et non de crin. Son pendentif toujours visible rayonnait tel le soleil de midi. Et nous voilà face à face, le prédateur et la proie qui pourtant aujourd'hui se fon face en tant qu'égal et non en tant qu'ennemi naturel. Il y avait une certaine électricité dans l'air. La combat ne fut pas de longue durée, _Drakka_ animé par la flamme, ne pris pas le temps de laisser à son adversaire du temps pour se relever ni même pour tenter de riposter, une fois cloué au sol, le cheval céleste, malgré mainte essaie de coup de griffe, ne faisait pas le poids contre un _Drakka_ bien déterminer, et même si les coups de dents furent fréquent pour faire en sorte que la créature brillante reste au sol, aucun sang ne fut verser, les énergies ne fonctionnait pas tout ta fait comme ça…

Satisfait de sa victoire, ma chimère me laissa regagner ma conscience mes sans me redonner forme humaine. Cette fois-ci personne ne s'interposa entre la fenêtre et moi, encore incertain, ils restèrent tous en place sans bouger d'un poil. Tenkei quant à lui venait de reprendre sa forme originelle. Au sol, incapable de ce relevé fou de rage, notre prochaine rencontre serait des plus intéressantes. Comme on le dit souvent j'avais gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre. Si c'est yeux pétillait entre l'admiration d'avoir trouvé un rival de taille et celui de haine pur et simple, je ne m'attardai pas là à le voir choisir, j'entendis à peine le murmure du démon, que j'étais déjà en route pour rentrer…

À ce même moment chez notre cher marionnettiste…

Tout était à l'envers dans la maison, un vrai champ de bataille, Kaze préparait une nouvelle attaque. Toute la journée durant, ils s'étaient mener une bataille sans merci, à coup de sortilège. L'horloge finit par sonner 5h et voulant éviter les commentaires d'Okami, les deux adversaires firent une trêve le temps de remettre tout en place. Lorsque fait, Sasori ne se doutait pas du prochain et dernier tour du loup blanc bien décider à ce vengé…

Revenons à Okami…

Fatiguer, exténuer et complètement écœuré de la journée, je n'avais qu'un pensée, aller m'écraser sur un bon lit douillait et manger un bon repas chaud. En entrant, je n'entendis rien, c'était le silence complet, habituellement Kaze serait venu mais rien… J'allai dans le salon pour voir ce qui ce passait. Dès que je fus entré, je fus bombarder de jappement, qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ceux de Kaze, qui lui venait de sortir de sa cachette je n'aurais même pas pu le voir s'il était en face de moi, le soleil était déjà coucher et le noir régnait, il sorti de la pièce me laissant seule avec les jappements, j'ouvris la lumière pur voir ce que ce passait. Ce que je vis me scandalisa mais me fit pouffer de rire. Je voyais un Sasori très mais TRÈS furax coincé dans une apparence lupine. Il avait un très beau pelage rouge sang, son torse était tout blanc, laissant voir les Kanji où son cœur, là où il était inscrit Sasori. Je m'approchai de lui et lui caressa gentiment la tête et les oreilles, ce dernier agita la queue. C'était drôle mais ça ne l'était pas en même temps… Tout de même je partie prendre un appareil photo pour immortaliser se moment. Après ce je fis un gros « coleux » à la grosse boule de poils rouge. Ensuite je m'arrangeai pour lui redonner sa forme normale… Où peut-être pas…Bof, sinon j'ai passée une soirée des plus banales…

*voir chap 10 deuxième chance pour voir la cérémonie -_-"

**Hun...J'ai pas vraiment d'inspi pour cette fic en se moment, et je ne pense pas poster ma réserve de chapitre pendant Noël... Mais je vous promet que mon inspi va me revenir après la semaine du 15 janvier! Alors d'ici là patientez, je vais surement poster le prologue d'une autre fic en attendant. **

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année**

**Okami 360^^**


	7. Nous Sommes Les Neuf

Depuis la rencontre avec Tenkei, je me sentais traquer comme une bête, observé et surtout je me sentais perdu. Plus même, si c'était encore possible. Aujourd'hui cela faisait deux semaines que toute cette histoire étrange avait commencé. Et maintenant qu'une bonne partie de la population des gens qui vivait en campagne était «mort», le reste ayant sauvé leur vie en se cachant en ville, je cherchais sans cesse des indices, qui pourraient m'aider et pourtant tout cela n'arrêtait pas pour autant cette chose. Il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à chercher quelque chose dont j'ignorais presque tout! Pendant le temps que j'avais à meubler lorsque Sasori était à l'extérieur, je lisais des livres pour essayer de trouver la nature de cette créature. Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine à cette penser.

J'allais débuter le dernier volume qui m'avais parue intéressant, je m'assis sur le divan puis ouvrit l'ouvrage poussiéreux. L'écriture authentique faite à l'encre commençait à s'effacer d'elle-même, les pages jaunies menaçaient de se transformer en poussière au moindre contact. Écrit en cette langue incompréhensible, j'avais une vague impression de voir bouger les signes. Des runes, comme sur la dague ! J'accourrai la chercher. L'ayant à coter de moi, je frottai les runes inscrites dans la lame de glace, en retirant ma main, j'eu l'impression d'avoir vu les signes changer, prenant une toute autre forme, regardant de plus près, je m'aperçus que les runes changeaient bel et bien. Je n'y comprenais vraiment rien, toutes ces écritures, ma tête tournait, et ma vu s'embrouillait, le monde changea autour de moi pour se figer dans une scène où je ne pouvais rien voir à part de la neige qui tombait en rafale, coincé dans cette tempête de neige spirituel, j'entendis un chant provenant de derrière le rideau épais et froid.

_Nous sommes les Neufs_

_Les Neufs pour régner, _

_Pour vous soumettre à sa volonté_

_Le seul qui peut laver vos pêchers…_

_Nous somme les Neufs,_

_Cavalier sans égal régnant sur froid et désolation _

_Au rythme martelant des sabots de nos chevaux_

_Nous les transformons _

_Nous les libéreront_

_Et les ténèbres s'abattront_

_Empêchant sa lumière de les éclairer… _

_Nous sommes les Neufs_

_Ici pour rester_

_Passer, présent et futur nous appartiennent_

_Trembler tous car le temps est venu… _

_Les voix s'estompèrent puis je fus transporté dans les cieux à travers les nuages d'orage je me retrouvai face à un immense dragon ses deux yeux bleu fouillant au plus profond de moi-même. Son énergie, d'une puissance ahurissante me donnait la chair de poule. Son regard dur et grave se ferma, laissant perler une larme constitué d'une lumière divine. Il rouvrit les yeux, et pris du bout d'une de ses griffes la perle de lumière. Il la pointa vers mon front, d'une voix grave et profonde_ _il me chuchota à l'oreille : Prend soin de ce présent tu en auras grandement besoin, les temps sont sombre, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines…Puis il souffla sur la perle dont la lumière m'aveugla pendant que mon esprit prenait possession de ce pouvoir inédit…_

Pendant ce temps…

Encore une grosse journée de terminer…Bien installer dans son atelier, Sasori était en train de ranger ses affaires pour retourner chez-lui où il pourrait passer le reste de sa soirée à relaxer. Il prit ses clés ferma l'atelier puis en sortant de l'édifice, il se rendit à sa voiture, une Subaru noire garé près de la sortie. Il débarra les portes s'installa boucle sa ceinture puis fit vrombir le moteur. Il fut coincé dans le trafic pendant au moins trente bonnes minutes, et comme il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bloc appartement, il se surprit à avoir un peu le mal de tête. Par la fenêtre de l'ascendeur, il pouvait apercevoir de la neige tomber en petits flocons…

…

Je fus réveilléè par quelqu'un qui ma secouait gentiment l'épaule, j'ouvris un œil puis bailla, je regardai les yeux ambré de Sasori qui avait un rictus amusé accrocher au visage. Mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose sur sa chemise, et j'en perdis presque connaissance. Devenant blême comme un linge, il me fixait maintenant intriguer.

-T…Ta chemise…Bafouillais-je

Il blêmit tout autant que moi à voir la tâche de sang qui y trônait. Il la retira d'une traite, je regardai son torse de bois, c'était une des choses que je me souvenais de lui, qu'il était une marionnette. Puis je pus entrevoir au niveau de son cœur, une fine incision.

-Mais comment tu t'es fait ça? Lui demandais-je, en jetant un œil sur la plaie.

- J…Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui aurait pus causer cette blessure. Je lui dis de rester où il était et de ne pas bouger, pendant que je me précipitais dans la pharmacie pour trouver de l'alcool et un linge propre pour désinfecter. Retournant dans le salon, j'appliquai le liquide sur le linge puis pris soin de bien appliquer pour ne pas que la plaie s'infecte, se qui dans son cas pouvait avoir de grave répercussions. Il fit une grimace lorsque l'alcool entra en contact avec la blessure mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ayant terminé, j'utilisai l'énergie de ma chimère pour refermer la blessure. Soulager, je pris son chemisier recouvert de sang puis le mis au lavage, enfin je retournai m'écraser confortablement sur le divan, mon compagnon qui avait revêtis un t-shirt simple vint s'assoir à mes coter. Tout deux fatigué de notre journée nous fîmes une petite sieste, l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit en paix.

Je fus éveiller par de gros grondement, j'ouvris les yeux, je me levai du divan, pour voir que mon souffle était blanc, dehors c'était la tempête de neige, Sasori dormait toujours. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte d'enter où Kaze était poster et grondait tout en longeant la porte de long en large. Et puis je ressenti un élancement dans mon omoplate, la créature n'était pas loin. Prenant la dague de dans ma cape. Je l'empoignai d'une manière défensive. J'étouffai mes énergies fis signe à Kaze de se taire, puis attendis sans bouger, le soleil étant couché depuis longtemps, il faisait très sombre et à travers la pénombre, j'entendais que la porte s'ouvre ou soit forcer pour me retrouver face à face avec cette créature qui aujourd'hui me donnait l'impression de l'avoir connu. Le simple froid que j'avais éprouvé lorsque j'avais halluciné par perte de sang n'était rien comparé à celle-ci, j'entendais même le givre se former sur le tapis. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, le monstre devait trainer quelque chose de long et pointu, j'entendais le sol se faire lacéré à mesure que les pas avançait dans ma direction. Un souffle rauque résonna jusque dans mes oreilles. Puis les pas repartirent dans la direction qu'il était venu, maintenant cette chose savais où j'étais, on peu dire que je m'étais mis dans de beaux draps... Mon cœur tambourinait à une vitesse folle, tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il me sortirait de la poitrine. Lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent, je fus presque victime d'une crise cardiaque, je lâchai la dague qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Je me retournai pour être soulager de voir Rek percher sur l'épaule de Sasori qui me regardait intriguer, regardant tour à tour l'arme puis moi. Trouvant l'ambiance bien froide, il monta les thermostats au plus haut. Ce soir là nous mangeâmes en silence. Il se doutait de quelque chose, mais n'osait point en parler. Pour finir cette soirée, j'allai voir le livre écrit en cette langue étrange, je ne comprenais pas plus ce qui y était cité sauf qu'en feuilletant les pages, un petit cahier à part tomba sur le coter. Lâchant le livre pour regarder ce petit ouvrage, je l'ouvris. Tout aussi vieux que le précédent et peut-être même plus, je regardai ce qui y était écrit.

_Aujourd'hui ils ont gagné les côtes, nous sommes tous regrouper en petit groupe, nos troupe seront bientôt d'aucune utilité. Nous auront besoin de renfort du sud, mais nous savons que notre messager peinera à revenir, s'il revient un jour bien sur… Les infecter sont de plus en plus nombreux et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux, la plus part s'en vont de leur propre gré avant d'avoir perdu complètement l'esprit. Le général de notre armé à cru en voir patrouiller à l'est, tous à pied sauf un. Un seul cavalier. Le chef surement. Quoi qu'il en soit. Nous en avons vu quatre à date. Si le Château Dhoone, pouvait nous venir en aide…Ce serait bien plus simple, sauf si leur ville a elle aussi été réduit à sac, nos seul espoir seront La forteresse du soleil levant et puis dans les renforts du désert de Suna pourtant je ne commence à ne plus y croire. Pour le reste des humains coincé un peu partout, on ne peu rien y faire, les frontière sont surveiller et bientôt même les petits groupe auront beaucoup de difficulté à ce déplacer. Il ne nous reste pas assez de gens pour protégé une aussi grande ville, la forteresse de Tsukiyomi ne tardera pas à tomber comme celle de Youkou et Mangetsu. Après cela ceux qui seront en vie vont devoir partir pour un long voyage vers les montagnes Sulls. Là bas il y a des grands souterrains qui traversent la montagne bleue après là il faudra longer le fleuve du dragon rouge, s'il parvienne jusque là, ils seront en sécurité, que les dieux nous viennent en aide…_

Entendant Sasori arriver dans la pièce je refermai mon livre. Je le regardai, il sortait de sa douche, serviette enrouler autour de la taille, mon collier au cou, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le porter. Me voyant regarder cet objet, il le serra dans la paume de sa main, puis il me regarda avec un regard me suppliant de pouvoir le garder. Je comprenais qu'il veuille ne pas s'en séparer, et donc je lui laissai. Il repartit dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Je partis prendre à mon tour ma douche, je mis le robinet au maximum de sa capacité. La vapeur d'eau bouillante collait sur les murs et embrouillait le miroir. Lorsque j'eu terminé de me laver, je laissai l'eau perler sur mes épaule, sa faisait tellement du bien…Je fermai les yeux me laissant envahir par la chaleur enivrante du jet. Puis je rouvris les yeux d'un seul coup lorsque la chaleur fut remplacée par la morsure glaciale du froid, qui m'arracha un cri de surprise. Je fermai le robinet d'un coup sec, prenant une serviette pour essayer de me réchauffer, pourtant les thermostats n'avait pas changé de température, même si Sasori avait affirmé les avoir monté, ils étaient tous redescendu à 0. Lorsque je fus habillé, je ne pus me réchauffer. Sous mes couvertures, je tremblais comme une feuille au vent. Vers minuit, je n'en pouvais plus. Ma peau était raide de froid et je pensais mourir d'hypothermie. Marchant maladroitement jusqu'au salon pour y trouver de plus chaudes couvertures, je trébuchai sur quelque chose puis tombai lourdement au sol dans un grand bang, alertant mon compagnon qui alluma la lumière, il me regarda surpris. En m'aidant à me relever il me dit :

-Tu es glacer, tes lèvres sont toutes bleues, dit-il doucement tout en enlevant les mèches encre qui recouvraient mon visage. Contre toute attente, je me mis à claquer fortement des dents, qui fit continuer Sasori : Et en plus tu claques des dents, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le chauffage marche pas…Il me regardait avec un regard tendre, il fit un petit sourire en coin avant de prendre dans ses bras. Mais à la place de me retourner dans ma chambre il me porta jusqu'à la sienne. Doucement, il me glissa sous ses couvertures qui étaient contrairement au mienne tiède et confortable. Il ferma la lumière du salon puis vint s'installer à coter de moi, me réchauffant allégrement. Je passai le reste de la nuit à dormir au chaud, tout contre le torse de mon compagnon.

**Pas eu le temps de corriger...-_-" Mais bon y'a quand même un nouveau chappy, je pensais pas poster pendant les vacs, mais j'ai changer d'avis... Alors A+ et à la prochaine**

**'Kami 360**


	8. Plume d'encre

Ce soir là encore, il y avait une pane électrique et une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Le mois de novembre c'était présenter avec un froid plus qu'hivernal, la nuit on pouvait entendre le son du vent hurler dans son élan rageur se rabattre contre les carreaux de fenêtres. Pour une énième nuit, le froid trappait les humains dans leurs antres, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, hésitant entre la peur de savoir l'ombre proche ou tout simplement celle de voir qu'au matin, lorsque le soleil blanc et glacé serait lever, lorsque l'ombre de la nuit se serait dissipé emportant avec elle votre famille, vos amis vous serez laisser pour mort sur le parvis de l'église implorant un dieu inexistant pour clémence.

Assise sur le divan, regardant la cheminer d'un regard fixe, sachant qu'au matin le feu serait éteint et le froid aurait envahi ce qui restait de la ville. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul, et je n'avais plus aucune envie de lutter contre le sommeil. Je ne dormais peut-être pas très bien, mais au moins cela me procurais un répit. Un répit de toute la culpabilité que je ressentais à laisser ces âmes dans les mains des ces ombres…

_Le brouillard gris et épais qui entourait la Mort assise sur son siège, était plus lourd qu'à son habitude. Derrière sa capuche tombante, la Mort me regardait, je sentais son regard lourd sur mes épaules. Et je savais, qu'elle avait trouvé ce qui nous causait tant de tort, et je savais aussi que cette chose était bien plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Et son regard cacher derrière sa capuche me disait que l'on avait perdu la bataille d'avance, que cette fois-ci, je n'aurai que d'autre choix que de prendre ce qui restait d'âme pour les mettre en sécurité. Elle soupira longuement…_

_-Ces ombres…Je ne pense pas que tu sauras t'en débarrasser… Même moi, j'ignore comment les anéantir…Mais si tu compte t'en prendre à elles il y a quelques petites choses que tu dois savoir…Dit-elle calmement, je la regardai._

_-Alors dites moi…Soufflais-je, elle tripotait les manches de sa toge avec ses doigts squelettiques témoignant de son anxiété, elle finit par joindre les mains devant son visage caché._

_-Les seules choses que je puisse te dire sont les suivantes, dans ce qui vient, il y a trois sortes d'ombres dont tu dois te méfier :_

_La première sorte est simple, elles sont des ombres comme les autres, elles écoutent et ne communique pas avec les humains, du moins pas directement. Elles peuvent prendre toute les formes imaginables, elles sont les seules à pouvoir rester dans notre monde sans compromette l'équilibre…Mais attention, elles sont fourbes, elles vendent tout ce qu'elles savent au plus offrant, et les monnaies d'échange sont diverse elles veulent tout et n'importe quoi…Elles sont les moins dangereuse…_

_Ensuite, il y a les Meian, ces ombres là sont divisées en deux, les « guerriers », qui ne font qu'obéir aux ordres. Ceux là ne tue pas…_

_-Quoi? Mais ce qui a attaqué Boromir et ce moine ! Lui criais-je sidéré, ne comprenant plus rien…_

_-Elles les ont bien attaqué, mais tu sais très bien que l'âme de Boromir n'est jamais venu et que celle du moine n'était que moitié…Continua-t-elle sur un ton calme…_

_-Mais alors qu'est-ce qui leurs est arriver? Demandais-je… Je voyais bien que la Mort n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être obliger de m'impliquer dans tout ce drame, surtout que je posais trop de question à son goût._

_-Ces ombres, elles assombrissent votre âme, vous la prend et vous transforme…Ces ombres n'ont pas de souvenir de leurs vie humaine où quelconque, elles ne sont que de vulgaires patins en vous blessant avec une de leurs armes, où tout simplement laisser votre sang entrer en contact avec le leur, elles font de vous une ombre…Le processus de transformation est plus où moins long, cela va dépendre de l'âme de la victime… Et aussi de la volonté de son Zensei, les supérieurs des ombres… Ceux là, sont le cadet de tes soucis pour l'instant alors je ne m'éterniserai pas à leur sujet… Elle attendit que j'aie acquiescé d'un signe de tête pour pouvoir continuer._

_-La dernière sorte d'ombre, ont les nomme les Lucifers…Ils ont apparence humaine sous leurs capes, ils sont tout comme moi mais dans leur monde. Ils flottent et se promènent, eux par contre vont se nourrir de ton âme les rendant ainsi plus puissant… _

_Elle avait la tête basse, elle se leva et pris sa faux, sa longue toge noir trainant et voletant autour d'elle sur la surface brumeuse sur laquelle elle se déplaçait. D'un coup lent et las du bras qu'elle tenait sa faux, elle fit en sorte que la brume se dissipe. Je l'entendis murmurer un «Bonne Chance » avant de disparaitre de ma vue et faire en sorte que je me réveille._

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans le salon. Mais il ne faisait pas froid, je jetai un coup d'œil vers le foyer pour voir qu'il était toujours en marche, ce matin encore l'électricité ne marchait toujours pas. La Mort ne savais peut-être pas comment ce débarrasser des ombres, mais moi j'en avais ma petite idée…Et j'avais besoin de cette dague blanche pour mettre fin à ce qui est en train de mettre fin à ce monde, je l'avais avec moi hier lorsque je m'étais assoupi, mais elle n'était plus là. La cherchant du regard, si je la perdais, je perdais toutes mes chances d'aider la Mort à sauver ce monde! Je finis par la voir, elle reluisait dans les mains de Sasori qui regardait et retournait l'arme dans tout les sens avec un intérêt plus que prononcé dans son regard.

-Elle est superbe, où te l'a tu procuré? Demanda-t-il intriguer, mais avant que je eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, il continua :

-Tu sais, j'en ai une identique au magasin… J'eu un gros blanc, mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait là? Je crois que le froid est en train de lui monter à la tête le pauvre, en avoir une pareil, j'en doutais fort, pourtant à le voir tourner et retourner encore la dague…On aurait presque dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu…Voyant ma total incompréhension envers ce qu'il disait, il commença à me raconter pour que je puisse le comprendre…

-Après que tu sois partie…Je n'ai pas attendu de voir ce que les autres feraient, à vrai dire j'ai été le deuxième à quitter cet établissement. J'ai marché sur la route pendant des jours avant d'arriver en ville. À partir de là je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, c'était la première fois depuis que des années que je me retrouvais dans une ville, et sans travail je n'avais pas l'argent pour me loger. Après plusieurs jours passés à la belle étoile à tourner en rond qu'un vieil homme est venu me trouver et m'a proposer un travail, il ne pouvait pas me payer mais au moins il m'offrait un toit et de quoi me nourrir, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup pour survire vu mon état, mais quand même. Ça été comme ça pendant un an, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre meurent d'une crise cardiaque, il n'avait pas de parenté proche encore ne vie alors il m'a légué son magasin d'objet d'art. Je me suis mis à vendre de mes marionnettes et j'ai fais quelques expositions, j'ai finis par avoir assez d'argent pour pouvoir me payer ça, et juste avant de te trouver, j'ai commencé à ravoir des nouvelles des autres Akatsuki et même des autres… Finit-il.

Pour être franche, je n'avais pas vraiment suivie, du moins dès que j'avais compris qu'il possédait dans une vitrine dehors, là où les ombres veulent nous bouffer, dans laquelle il y avait une autre dague pareil comme celle que j'avais, et qui était susceptible de «tuer » (qui est un bien grand mot pour la situation soit dit en passant) les monstrueuses ombres, je crois que j'aurais pue pleurer de joie si seulement elle n'était pas justement avec les ombres dans le froid. Et pourtant…

Les yeux perdu dans le vague mon corps se déplaçant tout seul vers la porte, prenant machinalement ma toge, ce qui me poussait à passer le seuil de la porte était bien plus puissant que moi. Je ne savais pas où était ce magasin, mais peu importe, je le trouverai. Aucunement armé j'allais l'à où les autres humains avaient échoué à survivre. Le couloir était glacer, mou souffle blanc se transformait presque en neige, le froid était déjà intense et je n'étais même pas sortie. Avant de passer la porte d'entrer, je regardai derrière moi surprise de voir que Sasori ne m'avait pas suivie. Je n'ouvris pas la porte de toute façons c'était impossible puisque la neige l'avait complètement recouvert, je la traversai mon regard maintenant émeraude en même temps que je disparaissais du paysage. J'étais invisible aux yeux de tous, mais je devais tout de même rester à distance des ombres, elles pourraient sentir ma présence. Marchant dans les rues, en vent balayant la poudreuse qui reposait sur la couche de neige dur, impossible à briser. Le toit de certain camion était parfois en vue, les potos électrique était tous au sol. L'air était si sec que l'on pourrait geler de l'intérieur. Au loin j'entendis un hurlement puissant, furieux. Il avançait dans ma direction, je me glissais dans le creux d'une petite ruelle et puis attendis, silencieuse… Une petite brise souffla sur une plume noire, elle décolla doucement et puis atterrie sur le sol glacé.

Je la vie se retourner vers le sud, et puis du silence retentis le souffle le plus puissant que j'avais vu, il m'écrasa contre la paroi de la ruelle, le vent m'empêchais de respirer, c'était comme de recevoir un immense coup de poing qui sur tout votre corps. Mes cotes allaient lâcher lorsque le vent se relâcha d'un seul coup, me laissant tomber contre le sol. Reprenant ma respiration tranquillement, je me trouvai sur le coter de l'ouverture de la petite rue. La neige blanche de mon champ de vision devenait de plus en plus blanche, et le reste devenait fade, terne. Et je me rendis compte, qu'il n'y avait aucune couleur au paysage, m'étais-je cogner la tête un peu trop fort? Non je ne crois pas je me relevai sur mes deux jambes.

Et c'est alors que j'en vis un, flottant au dessus du sol, sa faux irrégulière, encre et opaque, le seul à ne pas être en noir et blanc... Sa tunique noir bleu voletant à un rythme lent autour de lui, une longue corde argenté qui lui servait de ceinture dont les deux extrémités, recouvert de petits anneaux en argent permettait aux bouts de se séparer en millions de petits cordages qui volaient derrière son sillage comme s'il avait été dans l'eau. Dans son dos se déployait deux grandes ailes magnifiques, duveteuses et élégantes. Noires et sans reflet elles étaient replier sur elle même. Sur sa tête, sa capuche masquait ce qui aurait pu être un visage, tout le contour du vêtement était recouvert de fines broderies métalliques représentant des signes qui m'étaient inconnus. Une de ses main qui tenait sa faux n'était pas noir et brûler comme celles des Meian, non celle-ci était parfaite, recouverte de peau, de chair, une main parfaite et blanche aux ongles peint en noir. Et puis il y avait cette bague sur son index…Recouverte du plus beau saphir que j'avais pus voir, poser sur un socle d'argent noircis et retenu par deux dragons qui se faisait face. Un Lucifer, un ange macabre qui même sans pouvoir voir son visage, me glaçait autant le sang que je me sentais attirer par lui.

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps je l'avais dévisagé comme ça, à me tenir debout et à la fixer malgré moi, mais ce du être un peu trop longtemps puisqu'il s'avança vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire s'il me voyait. Mais il était debout à ma hauteur, il prit sa faux et laissa glisser la lame noirâtre de mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sous mon menton, son geste n'était pas brusque, mais élégant, sans hargne, il avait seulement laisser glisser la lame doucement. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, et le métal froid qui pesait dans mon cou ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui, j'étais complètement mystifiée et intriguée par cet être qui détournait mon esprit de tout ce qui avait été question quelques instants plus tôt. Et j'aurais pu mourir là, tout de suite sans regret, je frissonnais à l'idée d'être embrasser par une mort que je n'avais pas encore expérimenté. Sauf qu'un rire affreux retentis non loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, ce rire, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part…Le Lucifer ne broncha pas mais j'avais bien vu un frisson le parcourir, et bien que j'aurais aimé rester avec cet être maléfique, il rabaissa son arme et me susurra à l'oreille d'un vois grave, froide et mortelle : « Peut-être une autre fois? » , avant de reculer et de disparaitre dans un brasier noir et glacial.

Finalement, il m'avait vu et le pourquoi il ne m'avait pas retiré mon âme resterait pour moi un mystère. Mais cela devrait attendre… J'allai directement vers la source du rire.

Tout ceci m'amena devant une église, où un homme aux cheveux d'argent court et aux yeux mauve, se battait torse nu…Ehhh… À plus de moins quarante, le pauvre type se battait sans gilet, sa peau avait pris un teint noir et certaines parties étaient blanche, il se tenait un milieu d'un cercles avec un triangle à l'intérieur. Il riait comme un fou tout en se battant contre un Lucifer vêtu d'une toge grise et de quelques guerriers Meians. En même tant qu'il riait, il criait des jurons et il faisait la moral aux créatures d'ombres sur un certain Jashin…Jashin…Ça me dit quelque chose… « Allez Okami cherche dans ta petite tête, Jashin…C'est qui déjà… » Me demandais-je. Mes yeux se mirent presque à pleurer lorsque je réalisai que c'était Hidan que je me souvenais de lui et de ses jurons, lui de ses menaces de nous donner en sacrifice à Jashin, je ne savais toujours pas qui était le nous mais bon…!


	9. Pacte Rompu

Je restai quelques instants, à le regarder combattre dans une danse funeste, je regardais sa faux à trois lames voler dans tout les sens, comme une extension de son bras. Le Lucifer avait du mal à suivre le rythme que le Jashiniste lui imposait, au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les deux autres étaient là s'il ne faisait rien. Mais dès que je les vu s'écraser au sol, et que le Lucifer se mis à tenir tête à Hidan et même faire preuve d'audace, je compris qu'ils avaient été envoyé pour que le Lucifer se serve de leurs âmes pour se rendre plus puissant. Les deux autres ombres disparurent en fumé.

Sans la dague je ne pouvais pas l'aider, regardant dans tout les sens, j'aperçu le magasin d'objets d'art dont Sasori m'avais parlé, je le reconnu puisque d'ici je voyais l'éclat brillant de la seconde dague. Me téléportant devant la vitrine, je donnai un bon coup dans la vitre qui éclata en mille morceaux, certains éclats pénétrant profondément dans ma chair m'arrachant un grondement, la manche droite de ma toge était déchirer et du sang coulait le long des blessures qui sous l'effet du froid me donnait l'impression de brûler vive. Je pris la dague de ma main valide, le Lucifer allait achever Hidan si je ne faisais rien, les deux âmes qu'il avait pris était suffisante pour vaincre le Jashiniste. J'accourue vers le Lucifer qui me tournait le dos, je pris mon élan et enfonçai l'arme profondément dans son dos entre ses deux ailes. La pauvre créature hurla comme un damné d'un cri à glacer le sang, profitant de ma diversion, Hidan pris sa faux et trancha la tête du Lucifer qui tomba à genoux avant de se mettre à brûler et être réduit en cendre.

Je me relevai, je regardai mon bras, il faudrait que je sorte les morceaux de vitres coincé dans ma peau plus tard, l'important c'est que mon sang n'a pas été en contact avec celui de la créature. Le fidèle de Jashin ma regardait avec un regard méfiant, il faut préciser que je n'avais pas encore enlevé ma capuche, mais lorsque je le fis, ses yeux devinrent aussi grand aussi gros que deux balles de ping-pong.

-Okami…Il était, ému. Et deux minutes après il se jetait sur moi, il me donna une grande accolade fraternel avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux tout en riant, lorsqu'il se stoppa ce fut seulement pour me bombardant de question : Tu sais qu'on forme une super équipe ? Au fait tu sais ce que c'était ? Tu es en ville depuis combien de temps ? Tu es devenu quoi ?, j'avais l'impression de voir un chien tout content de retrouver son maitre après une journée de travail, ce qui me fis rire, il me fixa intriguer, puis se mis à rire à son tour et pas le rire de fou, non juste un rire normal…

-Une chose à la fois Hidan…Fige-tout en continuant à rire…

-Ah, si c'est comme ça je peu commencer! Bon moi je suis devenu le chef d'une secte pour Jashin!, Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il est réussis à faire ça, jamais j'aurais crue que ce serait possible, mais je continuai à l'écouter tout de même. Sinon, moi je suis ici depuis…Ben le début, et puis eh, je me bats contre ces trucs depuis plusieurs jours et moi et mes fidèle essayons de trouver un remède à ce que c'est bestiole on transmise à certaine de nos membres…À ton tour maintenant, je te ramène chez toi si tu veux? Tu peux même allez prendre tes affaires et venir habiter avec nous, on a tous ce qui faut dans notre église!, Je lui souris malgré moi, le retrouver après tout ce temps, j'en oubliai la morsure du froid et même si j'étais consciente que la perte de sang allait finir par me monter à la tête je ne pouvais cacher combien j'étais heureuse de le revoir, le seul « hic » dans toute l'histoire était que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun remède pour ce que ses fidèle avait attraper, je ne savais point à quoi ressemblait le processus de transformation, mais je me doutait très bien qu'il ne devait pas être agréable de le subir ni même d'en être témoin.

-Hidan, j'aimerais bien t'aider à trouver en remède mais…Ce n'est pas possible, il faut que tu comprennes que il y en a pas et les infecter ne devraient pas rester dans les murs de ton église… Je serais par contre très heureuse si tu me raccompagnais et je vais penser à ton offre, tu comprends? Il fit signe de la tête, mais j'avais vu que dès que je lui avais annoncé que c'était terminer pour les infectés, il avait eu une mine rabattu. Je pouvais comprendre. Je regardai sa faux, c'était bien elle qui avait achevé le Lucifer…

-Mais Hidan, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment ce fait-il que ta faux aie pu tuer cette créature? Continuais-je pendant que nous marchions dans le froid pour rentrer chez moi.

-Je sais pas trop, c'est la seule chose qui aie marcher pour les tuer, ma lame est celle de mon dieu, alors je peux comprendre que se soit la seule chose qui puisse les éliminer, mais sinon je sais pas…Dit-il vaguement, nous continuâmes à converser jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arriver, il me laissa seule devant l'édifice, et me dis que si je voulais venir, je pouvais et même avec tout les survivants du coin. Je lui souris puis passai à travers la porte d'entrer du bâtiment. Arriver devant la porte de l'appartement de Sasori, je frappai et attendis que Sasori vienne ouvrir, je commençais à sentir las, j'avais surement perdu un peu trop de sang… Ouais définitivement un peu trop, je baillai, j'étais fatiguée, je ferais n'importe quoi pour une petite sieste contre la porte… Le bois de cette porte me paraissait confortable comparé à rester debout à attendre… Il ne fut plus bien, bien long, dès qu'il eu ouvris la porte je me laissai tomber dans ses bras. Il eu une drôle d'expression en voyant les grosses écorchures sanguinolentes dont les extrémités avait gelées comme dans la viande dans un congélateur, il n'aimait surement pas non plus la vue des morceaux de vitre enfoncer dans la chair. Il m'assit sur le divan, pris des pinces, qu'il utilisait dans sa fabrication de marionnette, puis me retira les morceaux de vitre un à un avec une patience infinie jusqu'au dernier. Après, je sais plus trop, trop, je pense qu'il m'a allongé sur divan avec une grosse couverture pour pas que j'aie froid, oh oui et je crois l'avoir entendus soupirer, mais demander moi en pas plus…

_C'était la deuxième fois que je me retrouvais dans l'antre de la Mort cette semaine, au fil des fois qu'elle me faisait venir, je remarquais qu'à chaque fois elle était de plus en plus énervée et nerveuse. Ses doigts squelettiques martelaient l'accoudoir de son trône brumeux, même le voile de brume qui nous entourait, habituellement calme s'agitait dans tout les sens. D'habitude l'endroit empestait les âmes passées devant la Mort, mais pour une première fois, je remarquai qu'à part l'odeur de la Mort elle-même il n'y avait rien du tout, pas une seule âme était venue aujourd'hui et demain ne s'annonçait pas mieux. Je serrai les mâchoires, tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon. _

_-Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, ce serait de la folie. Prends les âmes avant qu'il n'en reste plus, ici au moins elles seront en sécurité, et à partir de là au moins ça ne pourra pas empirer…Dit-elle sur un ton agacé, sachant très bien que ce qu'elle me demandait allait au-delà de ma force. Les sens défenses, les malades et les à demi infecter, ceux là je peux les tuer, mais pas les gens que je connaissais, ni même ceux qui étaient prêts à ce battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour leur cause aussi vaine qu'elle soit. Pourtant, je ne dis rien, aller à l'encontre des instructions de la Mort était de la pure folie encore plus que d'aller ce mesuré à ces créatures sans scrupule, de toute façon mon refus signifierait que notre entente était rompue et donc mon âme ne vaudrait pas chère à ses yeux. J'avais tout fait pour que je puisse exécuter tout ordre qu'elle m'ordonnerait, en effaçant ma mémoire j'avais cru m'être débarrassé de toutes les contraintes. Mais non, apparemment les dieux en avait décidé autrement. Je ne savais pas ce que le dieu Dragon attendait de moi, tout ce que je savais c'est que lui voulait que je me souvienne. Mais alors s'il avait des plans pour moi, alors tenir tête à la Mort ne serait pas une si grosse folie que ça…Et pourtant sans être sûre à cent pour cent je ne ferai rien…_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, il faisait encore nuit et j'étais toujours dans le salon. Je repensai à ce que la Mort me demandait. Des survivants, il y en avait. Je savais que Gaara le cousin de Sasori était toujours en vie, il habitait juste en face et je sentais son énergie vital intacte, il était réceptacle d'un démon, j'étais capable de voir le Shukaku à l'intérieur de lui. Sinon, Hidan et sa secte restait les seuls et dire que ce qui restait de la population ce comptait sur les doigts de mains et de pieds. Trainant les pieds sur le chemin de la chambre du marionnettiste, je jurais mentalement contre la Mort… «Je t'entends Okami… » Finit-elle par me dire à travers ma tête, ça ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à l'injurier tout au long du trajet. Arriver, je le regardai dormir quelques instants avant de faire apparaitre un voile d'énergie bleuté autour de mes mains, dès que je toucherais son front, il serait trop tard… «Dépêche toi sinon il va finir par se réveiller… » Continua la Mort, j'aimerais bien qu'elle se taise pour une fois… Pourtant ce que j'avais à faire était bien simple, mais je ne pouvais pas me rabaisser à faire cela autant pour mon propre intérêt que dans le siens. Et je me posai une question, et si les rôles seraient inversés? Me tuerait-il? Non, bien sûr que non, ça se lis dans son regard, il n'oserait jamais me faire du mal…Ronger par de la culpabilité même si je n'avais pas encore fais un seul mouvement, perdu dans mes pensés, c'est une de ses mains qui avait agrippée mon poignet droit, qui me ramena dans la réalité. Son regard ambre, autant interrogatif que blesser me rendais malade, malade à l'idée que j'avais été sur le point de lui enlever la vie, à lui qui n'avais rien fait pour mériter une tel chose. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé, mais aucun mot ne vint, seulement des larmes, et comme à toute les fois où je pleurais devant lui, il me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler, pour me dire que même si il était presque mort pour ma main, j'en étais pardonné parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre moi. La seule chose qu'il faisait c'était demander le pourquoi et m'écouter, parce qu'il savait très bien que moi j'étais incapable de lui mentir. J'avais une fois de plus enfoui ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, j'étais en train de m'endormir quand il me souffla : «On en reparlera demain… », Puis je m'endormie.

_Cette fois-ci j'avais bel et bien provoqué ouvertement la Mort, le simple petit brouillard était devenu un voile ténébreux. Elle se tenait devant moi, me dévisageant, elle me dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, mais je ne me laissais pas intimider, et elle avait beau être : furieuse, déçue et tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne céderai pas à ses caprices. Pour elle, tout les humains qui qu'ils soient étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité en ce qui concernait la valeur, et pour dire valeur c'était plutôt qu'elle les voyait tous comme inférieur. Bien sur moi j'étais une exception, parce que mon âme elle n'était pas entièrement humaine mais me sous-estimait assez pour penser qu'elle aurait le dernier sur tout._

_-Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas fais? Et sais-tu ce que tu viens de me prouver?, Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton aussi glacial que la température du dehors dans la réalité, et si je la craignais je n'en laissai rien paraitre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ses questions, et elle continua sur le même ton : Tu viens de me prouver que tu n'es pas différente des autres, tous ceux qui ont du sang humain sont tous pareil…Finit-elle, mais cette fois-ci je ripostai :_

_-Et vous, vous savez ce que vous m'avez prouvez? , Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre. Que vous n'avez pas fois en nous, et vous savez quoi? Je vais vous prouvez que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour vaincre ces choses! Lui dis-je où plutôt criais-je._

_-Tu as tout faux…Mais pour te prouver que j'ai bon cœur, je te laisse une chance, je ne me présenterai plus à toi. Le jour où tu mourras de la main d'une ombre, je ne ferai rien pour t'épargner une vie de ténèbres. Et si ton âme avait le malheur de mourir sous la lame d'un autre humain, ne t'attend pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part, je veux seulement te revoir lorsque qu'il n'y aura plus une seule ombre sur cette terre ! Me gronda-t-elle._

_-Parfait…Crachais-je à son égard, bien consciente que mes actes m'avait coûté bien cher, si je ne pouvais pas compter sur l'aide des non-vivants, alors ce serait avec les survivants que nous les abattront._

Alors que je me réveillais, je me dis «Mais qu'es-ce que je viens de faire? »

**J'ai écrit ce chap il y a des semaines, je sais pas trop pourquoi je postais pas... Bon bon bon pas grave. ReviewS !**


	10. Ivresse

Ça n'a vraiment pas été facile de convaincre Sasori de me suivre jusqu'à cet église, pas qu'il ne voulait pas revoir Hidan, mais plutôt qu'il restait méfiant sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Dans un sens, je le comprenais, il n'avait pas encore vu les ombres, et selon ce qu'il avait pu constater, elles étaient plus que dangereuse. Gaara, pour sa part n'avais pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour le faire sortir de chez-lui, il ne parlait pas, restait passif au dehors, mais omis cela il nous avait suivis sans poser de question.

Et nous voilà sur le parvis de l'église qui servait de lieu de culte à la secte jashiniste. Pour moi les églises ne m'avais jamais attirées, elles étaient le lieu où les humains allaient pour prier…Tsss…Quelles âneries. Hidan vint nous ouvrir. Il avait l'air surpris de seulement voir trois individus et surtout trois qu'il avait connu dans cet établissement que Tsunade n'avait pas pris la peine de nommer, il n'eu pourtant point l'air de remarquer la présence du corbeau et du loup blanc qui entrèrent dans l'église avec nous.

Quelque part loin de la ville…

Bien confortablement calé dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, un air hautain et énervé accroché au visage, Tenkei commençait à s'impatienter. Il était actuellement trapper dans sa demeure par ces ombres qui rodait dans les parages. S'il n'aimait pas grand-chose, rester assis impuissant était bien la pire chose sur sa liste.

Il voulait cette dague, non, il était désespérément tombé sous le charme du pouvoir qu'elle émanait, Okami ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais lui l'avait sentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être dès la première fois qu'il avait pu poser son regard sur une chose aussi magnifique. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

C'était un jour d'été et le soleil de midi brillait dans toute sa splendeur, à cette époque il n'avait que cinq étés. Ce jour là, il s'ennuyait et comme à toute les fois où il s'embêtait, il songeait à aller espionner ce que les adultes faisaient. Il savait bien que s'il se faisait prendre il aurait droit à une punition exemplaire de la part de ses parents. Mais toujours prêt à prendre le risque il s'était glisser dans la salle du conseil, une grande pièce circulaire où les guerriers venaient parler de toute sorte de chose qu'un enfant de cinq ans ne comprenait certainement pas.

Cette fois-ci, Boromir, un des meilleurs bretteurs du clan se tenait au milieu d'un attroupement, celui-ci venait tout juste de revenir de son pèlerinage en terres du sud. Ça peau était d'un caramel somptueux, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux forêt faisaient souvent glousser les jeunes filles sur son passage et tous les hommes le prenait comme exemple.

Bien qu'il fût dans le clan seulement parce que sa sœur s'était mariée à un homme du clan, les autres membres l'avaient depuis le début traité comme un frère. Les rares fois où Tenkei avait pu le voir, il lui avait toujours sourit et c'était montrer très gentil. Aujourd'hui il tenait un objet brillant, de là où il se tenait il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, il dut attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour aller à la rencontre de l'objet brillant joliment déposé sur un socle. Plus il regardait cet objet qui était une dague blanche à la lame translucide, plus il succombait à son pouvoir. Il n'osait pas la toucher, mais il avait l'irrésistible envie de chérir l'objet et de le protégé. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi une simple dague l'avait autant affecté. En fait, il finit par le savoir plus tard mais tout ceci n'est qu'un détail sans importance, ce qui importait maintenant c'était qu'il se mette lui aussi un quête de ce pouvoir. Si Okami n'était pas encore sur ses traces, elle ne tarderait à en faire autant. Bien que pour des raisons différentes, le chemin devant eux se ressemblait horriblement, leurs destins étaient liés et Tenkei aurait emplement le temps de planifier sa revanche sur ce combat qu'il avait perdu.

-Akuma, prépare mes affaire, préviens les frères Sakki, prend le livre runique et informe Obake. Nous partons. Dit Tenkei sur un ton ferme, si sa destiné ne pouvait venir à lui, alors il irait vers elle.

-Oui Maitre…Souffla Akuma avant de partir exécuter les ordres de son maitre.

…

L'église était, comment dire…Eh…Ben, une église, avec ses grands plafonds, ses bancs bizarres, son autel et son orgue. Par contre, contrairement aux églises normales les murs était peint de noir et sur l'autel on retrouvait un cercle avec un triangle équilatéral en sont centre, le signe de Jashin. Ce dernier était incrusté dans le marbre noir, les incrustations était pleine d'un liquide qui à la lueur des chandelles paraissait noir. En regardant de plus près on pouvait se rendre facilement compte que cette substance était du sang, d'après son odeur celui-ci n'était pas attaquer par une quelconque ombre. Hidan nous conduisit au sous-sol, là où les autres membres de la secte dormaient. Les chambres étaient petites et étroite, il y avait seulement assez de place pour y placer deux lit à deux étages, le passage qui séparait ces deux dernier était si étroit que l'on ne pas y circuler de face. Je balançai le sac que j'avais trainé sur le lit du haut gauche et m'installai dans celui du bas. Hidan nous aurait bien donné une chambre pour chacun d'entre nous sauf que tous les quartiers étaient déjà pris. Gaara et Sasori firent de même en laissant leurs sacs le lit qui ne serait pas utilisé. Sans un mot Gaara pris possession du lit du haut de droite, alors que Sasori s'assis sur celui du bas. L'odeur d'humidité et de poussière était très forte dans se sous-sol, il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud non plus.

Il faisait sombre comme s'il faisait déjà nuit, des lanternes étaient allumées dans les corridors et une seule produisait un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Hidan nous avaient dit qu'il allait venir nous chercher pour le repas du soir et que d'ici là nous devions tous rester dans cette chambre, sous prétexte de ne pas déranger les rituels en cours un peu partout dans l'église. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de recoudre ma toge qui à cause du coup dans la vitrine c'était déchirer. Je la recousais avec des fils d'énergies qui seraient bien plus résistant que du fil normal. Gaara semblait être dans un état de méditation profond, il ne bougeait pas et c'était à peine si j'entendais le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Sasori lui devait être en train de somnoler.

Près de deux heures après avoir terminé de recoudre ma toge, un homme qui en portait une noir à capuche avec un le symbole de Jashin dans le dos se présenta, ce n'était pas Hidan. Il nous conduisit dans une grande salle où il y avait une grande table remplie de nourriture. Toutes les chaises autour de la table sauf celles qui nous étaient destinées étaient déjà occuper par des gens en toge qui discutait autour d'un verre de vin et d'un bon repas chaud.

Le repas fut bon et le vin délicieux, dans les dernières années je n'avais pas une seule fois pris le temps de boire une goutte d'alcool. Et pourtant ce sentiment rassurant de légèreté me plaisait bien et ça avait aussi l'air de plaire à Gaara qui en avait pris un peu trop et qui en se moment riait aux blagues pas particulièrement drôle d'un des membres de la secte. Hidan aussi avait l'air ailleurs, lui buvait à même la bouteille. Je me demandais si c'était comme ça tout les soirs chez-eux…En tout cas si c'était le cas cette secte serait encore plus étrange, au moins le lendemain matin ils devaient tous avoir la gueule de bois. À cette penser, j'émis un petit rire qui attira le regard le regard de Sasori qui je crois était le seul à ne pas avoir bu pendant le repas. L'étreinte enivrante de ses yeux ambrés, son teint pâle, ses cheveux rouges comme le sang pur sans l'ombrage de corruption et puis son odeur chaleureuse de cèdre me faisait sentir toute bizarre.

J'allais pour reprendre un gorgé de ce liquide merveilleux qui me faisait oublier tout mes problèmes, mais sa main agrippa mon poignet alors qu'il me soufflait à l'oreille : «Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée… ». Toujours à prendre soin de moi, ça faisait de lui la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaissais. Je n'avais pas grand amis dans ce que je me rappelais de ma vie, mis à part Hidan, Rek et Kaze. J'avais bien plus d'ennemis, mais je ne voulais pas penser à eux, pas ce soir. Je crois qu'il en avait assez d'écouter les autres se saouler parce qu'après avoir libéré mon poignet, il se leva et quitta la salle sans un mot de plus.

Regardant mon verre avec ennui et n'ayant plus rien à faire, je décidai de le suivre. Il était retourné dans les sous-sols…

**POV Sasori**

Il marchait dans les couloirs du sous-sol, lorsque ses pieds se posait sur le carrelage de marbre noir le son des ses pas résonnait dans un rythme lent et régulier. Il fixait le plancher d'une manière plus où moins absente. Toute ces personnes en haut qui buvaient à en avoir des mal de tête horrible le lendemain, ils étaient tous familier entre eux parlaient, riaient ensemble. Ils faisaient tout ça en sachant que demain serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient.

Et c'est trucs là dehors, il ne savait même pas comment qualifier ces créatures. Okami les appelait les ombres, elle savait tellement de chose que lui ignorait et il se sentait un peu vexer. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir, alors surement elle lui ferait plus confiance et elle pourrait se confier à lui. Il savait que ce qu'elle gardait pour elle était un fardeau trop lourd à porter sur ses épaules, il en était témoin tout les jours. Des pas précipité dans sa le tira de ses pensé. Il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était seulement pour se faire foncer dedans par Okami. Elle était un peu sonner, mais elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et enfouis son visage dans son torse. Ça le mettait un peu mal alaise, et surtout elle le serrait un peu fort, il ignorait s'il aurait été humain si ses côtes seraient toujours en place. Il finit par lui rendre son étreinte, il posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et il se détendit.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne bougea même pas. Il se libéra de son étreinte à contre cœur, elle fixait le sol. Il posa son index sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il réussit à accrocher se regard bleu dans le siens, se regard qu'il aimait tant… Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce qu'elle fit. Elle l'embrassa, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait il n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'elle avait bue alors que son cœur lui disait qu'une occasion comme ça ne se représenterait pas de si tôt. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Gaara vienne gâcher la magie du moment.

-Woaouh! Fit Gaara alors qu'il venait d'arriver une bouteille de…Vodka à la main, y'avait pas que du vin au repas?

-Aye! On peut se joindre à vous si vous voulez! S'exclama une voix derrière Gaara, un jeune tout énervé d'une vingtaine d'année aux teint mât et aux cheveux noir, plat et court. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lueur que Sasori aurait préféré ne pas voir. Lui avait du whisky et du Jin dans les mains, à croire que le secte était seulement une couverture pour un club de jeune alcoolique ayant besoin d'un endroit pour faire le party à longueur d'année, beau temps, mauvais temps, ombre où pas.

D'autre pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et un autre jeune d'une vingtaine d'année fit son entrer. Ses longs cheveux blancs en bataille sertie de plumes blanches et de perles cristallines encadraient son visage au teint basané à la perfection, ses yeux bleu ciel de midi brillait d'une colère sans nom. Apparemment sobre, surement le seul avec Sasori, il prit la parole.

-Renji… Il était hors de lui. Il prit celui aux cheveux noir par le collet et le traina plus loin. Puis avant de disparaitre il termina : Désolé pour le herm…Dérangement…Puis il disparu dans le coude d'un autre couloir.

Bien mécontent d'avoir été interrompu mais aussi d'être dévisager par son cousin qui tout en prenant un air penseur prenait une fois de temps en temps une gorgé de sa boisson a_lcoolisé_. Bof de toute manière il ne se rappellerait de rien demain matin. Okami était en train de s'endormir, à vrai dire lui aussi commençais à être fatiguer et après avoir bordé la jeune femme, qui s'endormie sur le champ il alla à son tour se coucher dans le "confort" de ses couvertures…

**AH! J'ai réécrit ce chapitre au moins 3 fois et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite! Mais bon il fallait bien que je poste un jour alors voici! Je ne serai pas trop longue à poster le suivant promis, je l'ai déjà écrit et sera prêt à être poster bientôt^^ **

**ReviewS **

**'Kami 360**


	11. Infecté

_Je me sentais si bien…Le premier rêve qui en était vraiment un depuis…Je ne sais plus vraiment combien de temps. J'étais dans le ciel, avec les nuages tout duveteux et doux…Je pouvais voir la Terre d'en haut, elle était toute blanche… Pleine de neige, toute blanche elle aussi… Et je n'avais pas froid, la température était parfaite, tout l'était autour de moi. Je ne volais pas, du moins pas moi, je sentais deux bras qui entouraient ma taille pour me garder en altitude, peu importe qui c'était, je m'en fichais, tout ce qui importait pour le moment, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'ombres. Il n'y en avait aucune pour me pourrir la vie. «Te souviens-tu de moi? » Résonna une voix derrière moi, douce et fraiche comme une brise, une douce effluve d'épinette et de menthe me vint au nez. Son souffle était frais, il avait la peau trop pâle pour être Sasori et sa voix était trop mélodieuse pour être celle de Hidan, je ne connaissais personne qui correspondait à la description que j'avais pour le moment, si seulement je pouvais voir son visage… Voyant que je ne le reconnaissait pas, il émit un petit soupir exaspéré puis déposa un baiser dans ma nuque qui m'envoya des frissons partout dans le corps. Voulant me retourner pour le voir de face, il prit ses distances et disparu dans un nuage sans avoir pu voir son visage, je me mis à tomber…_

J'ouvris les yeux pour être pris d'assaut par un mal de tête horrible, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur d'accentué le mal. Je me demandais qui était ce type dans mon rêve. La Mort ne venait plus me voir, et je restais septique. Et si c'était une ombre qui venait me tourmenter? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, c'était horriblement compliquer je ne savais plus quoi faire ni penser. C'était la Mort qui me guidait jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, mais celle-ci m'avais laissé tomber… Et maintenant quoi? Pendant toute ma vie du moins de ce que je pouvais me souvenir, mes rêves n'ont fait que me faire voir la Mort. Et si la Mort pouvait me visiter, alors quelle autre horrible créature pouvait le faire? J'étais tellement tourmenter par mes pensés que me lever se fit une contrainte, le mal de tête était toujours présent, mais au moins il me rappelait que j'étais en vie et nom ailleurs.

Sasori dormait à poings fermer et Gaara devait être en train de méditer, je me glissai dans l'embrasure de la porte et avançai à travers le couloir sombre et sinueux. Les torches se firent de plus en plus rares alors que j'avançais dans les ténèbres. Les murs noirs étaient recouverts de dessin incrusté de cycles lunaire et de dessins de démons nocturnes. J'étais pied nus et le froid du sol devenait de plus en plus pénible. Au fond du couloir se trouvait une vieille arche à demi effrité par le temps, de ce que je pouvais distinguer, la pierre de l'arche était d'un bleu marin plutôt étrange. L'air qui émanait de l'arche tout comme l'énergie se faisait glacial et mortel, je ne savais pas ce qui me poussais à aller voir plus loin. La seule chose que je savais en se moment c'est qu'il fallait que je suive ce chemin. Mes pieds finirent par fouler un sol de pierres irrégulières, mes oreilles frémirent alors que j'avais crue entendre un écho au loin, et plus je progressais, plus les échos se firent net et finirent par devenir des hurlements furieux.

Ils étaient si nombreux à crier…Mes pas se firent moins assurez et je fis l'erreur de regarder sur ma gauche, un cadavre gisait enchainé là depuis surement plus longtemps que l'on aurait pus imaginer. Je finis par réaliser que ce sous-sol était en fait des catacombes aménagé, mais aussi par-dessus tout une prison idéale pour les infectés. Là où le couloir se terminait, il y avait des cellules de chaque coter des murs, des cellules où des humains subissaient le processus de transformation. Lorsqu'ils purent me voir, ils arrêtèrent sur le champ de crier. Tout redevint calme, je sentais leur regard se poser sur moi, certains furibonds d'autres quelque peu plaignants. En aucun cas ils essayèrent de pénétré dans mon petit cercle d'espace vitale, j'avais peur d'eux et je ne savais pas comment interprété les réactions de ces infectés. Ils avaient beaux être calmes, ils me sondaient de leurs yeux ombrageux, une partie d'eux-mêmes exprimait de la douleur tandis que l'autre attendait patiemment d'être assigner à un Zensei.

J'allai sur le mur du fond m'y accoter puis me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol froid et rocailleux. Je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement, mes esprits étaient voilés, la cicatrice de mon omoplate m'élançait et j'entendais un rire mesquin retentir du plus profond de ma tête. Ce rire, il me hantait et ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Cruel et coupant comme du verre il se moquait de moi, sans que j'aie pus faire quelque chose les ombres c'étaient remisent à se lamenter. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, avant qu'un voile épais et ténébreux se referme dans une étreinte protectrice alors que le rire sombrait un même temps que moi j'aurais juré voir les yeux d'une chouette.

Lors de mon réveil, j'étais étendu sur une natte dans une salle de l'église qui m'était inconnu. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait dos à moi, ses cheveux blancs orné de perles et de plumes lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. Il portait une toge noir avec des manches beaucoup trop longues, il était le seul à ne pas avoir de capuchon sur son vêtement, à la place il portait un drôle de chapeau tout aussi sombre. Il se retourna tranquillement, sa peau était basané et ses yeux bleu comme le ciel à midi. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir éveiller.

-Alors, ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rassurante alors qu'il broyait des herbes à l'aide d'un pilon et d'un mortier. Je me massai les tempes avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, ça peu allé… Lui répondis-je pas si sure de moi-même. Je n'avais pas rêvée, vraiment rien vu du tout sauf un voile d'encre, même pas quelques images. L'homme aux cheveux blancs pris une tasse et me versa une infusion au gout âcres «Pourquoi me fait-il avaler ça? » me demandais-je. En voyant mon air interroger il prit la parole.

-C'est seulement pas ralentir le processus…Au fait je me nomme Akari. Continua-t-il sur un ton détendu. Je ne comprenais autant pas son utilisation du mot processus que je redoutais sa réponse si je lui posais la question. Anxieuse, je me jetai à l'eau.

-Alors dit moi Akari, quel processus? Lui demandais-je d'une vois sombre et autoritaire.

-Celui qui transforme les humains en ombres, voyons. Lui avait-il répondu comme si c'était aussi naturel que de respirer. Je tiquai, aucune ombre ne m'avais touché ou plutôt dire blesser. Certes, j'ai été en contact avec la lame d'un Lucifer, mais elle n'a pas percé la peau et je doute fort que l'on puisse devenir un Lucifer. J'allais lui demander par quel intermédiaire je serais infectée, mais il me devança.

-La blessure sur ton omoplate est aussi sombre que de la chair d'ombre, mais dit moi depuis combien de temps l'as-tu? Termina-t-il.

-De ce que je me souviens, elle a toujours été là. Ça ne m'a jamais influencée…Soufflais-je à la recherche d'un souvenir que je ne possédais plus.

-Elle se lézarde…Je veux dire, la peau autour de la cicatrice…Ce lézarde et lorsque je t'ai trouvé dans les catacombes, du sang noir et opaque s'en échappait…Murmura-t-il. Et me voilà dévorer de l'intérieur par une ombre, quelle nouvelle… La Mort devait avoir maintenu mon état, mais elle était partie. Ou était-ce _Drakka _qui pouvait me soigner? Dans tout les cas je suis mal barré.

-Ne le dit à personne…Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'un conseil, Akari haussa les épaules tout en disant un «Comme tu voudras » avant de partir. Je quittai la salle à mon tour quelques minutes plus tard. Hidan avait mentionné qu'il y avait des douches à disposition sur le premier étage. J'entrai l'une des cabines dans le fond des vestiaires, retirai mes vêtement avant d'entrer sous le jet d'eau pas particulièrement chaud. Je passai ma main sur mon omoplate, il était vrai que la chair autour de la cicatrice c'était lézardé on aurait dit qu'on l'avait brulé. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était assez dégoutant.

Une fois sortie de la douche et habillée, je sortie des vestiaires. La question était maintenant «Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour éviter une catastrophe… »Pensais-je. _Drakka_ ne semblait guère apprécier l'ombre car il faisait des siennes, lui laisser quelques heures de liberté pour évacuer sa colère nous ferait du bien à tout les deux. Je passai les grandes portes de l'église en trombe sans prendre la peine de me mettre quelque chose pour me protéger du froid, de toute façon avec un corps énergétique le froid ne m'affectait pas.

**Hidan POV**

Il venait juste de se faire dépasser par Okami qui s'était précipité dehors. Akari, l'avait regardé avec un drôle d'air que le chef de la secte ne saurait comment décrire. Ce matin il s'était réveiller avec un gros mal de tête, mais il s'était dit que ce devait être pareil pour tout le monde. La plus part des gens qui s'était présenter au déjeuner ce matin essayait de ce rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait après un certain point, tous sauf Akari qui ne buvait jamais une seule goutte d'alcool et Sasori qui avait plutôt l'air abattu, Hidan n'avait même pas osé aller lui parler. Il souvenait d'une fois à l'établissement de Tsunade, bien avant qu'Okami débarque, il se rappelait s'en avoir pris toute une alors qu'il avait tenté de s'informer sur la santé du marionnettiste. Il avait eu des bleus pendant des mois. L'heure du souper approchait et ce soir pas de boisson!

Le temps d'aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensés, c'était l'heure de manger. À table il manquait Okami qui était toujours dehors et puis notre marionnettiste international était lui aussi absent, mais ça c'était vraiment étrange. Même à moitié mort ce gars là serait venu prendre un léger repas où juste dire qu'il n'avait pas faim, il n'y avait que deux explications possible : soit il était mort ou bien…Heee…Ben il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'autre raison, mais ça viendrait. Une fois son repas terminer, il descendit dans les catacombes, tout était silencieux, les flammes des torches brûlait tranquillement et les infectés se tenaient tranquille. La chambre qu'occupaient les survivants était la dernière pièce habitable avant de pouvoir s'aventurer vers les cellules des ombres humaines. La porte était close. Il tourna la poigner, ouvrit la porte puis entra dans la pièce. C'était le silence totale, Sasori dormait, du moins s'il était pas mort…

Complètement enrouler dans ses couverture Hidan apercevais seulement quelques mèches de ses cheveux sang dépasser de son cocon. Il s'approcha doucement et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le réveiller. Oui, oui il le réveilla, seulement il lui avait fait un peur bleu et Hidan avait un maintenant une main enrouler autour du cou l'étripant et prête à lui arracher la tête en cas de besoin.

-Et doucement ce n'est que moi, Hidan. Lui avait-il dit avec les dernières bouffées d'air qu'il possédait. Le temps que le marionnettiste assimile l'information Hidan était devenu bleu, il finit par le lâcher. Sa main retomba mollement sur le lit alors qu'Hidan se massait le cou. Sasori soufflait comme s'il avait couru un marathon, ses yeux ambré scrutèrent la pièce, livide. Hidan n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sasori avait pu bien voir pour qu'il ait l'air aussi apeuré. Au moment où le jashiniste cru qu'il avait enfin réussi à reprendre son souffle, son ami fut pris d'une quinte de toux affreuse. Cet élan maladif se stoppa au moment où le marionnettiste eu craché une quantité importante de sang, mais pas le sien celui des ombres… Avec ce qu'il avait de chair il ne ferait pas long feu…

-Mais qu'est-ce que? Ce demanda Sasori alors qu'il regardait ses main couverte du liquide sombre. Il ne comprenait pas du tout, ce n'était pas supposé arriver, cracher du sang était absurde surtout qu'en se moment même son cœur était en train de lui faire défaut. Son pouls était bas, trop bas si ça continua comme ça il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Hidan regarda Sasori sombrer dans l'inconscience avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Retournons à Okami…

Satisfait de son travail, Drakka agita la queue dans les airs. Ses grosses pattes énergétiques labourèrent une bordée de neige folle, après avoir tué quelques Meian il fut enfin satisfait et redonna le contrôle de son corps à sa maitresse.

Je ne savais que faire, Drakka avait fait taire sa colère en tuant. En me redonnant le contrôle du corps énergétique je fus prise d'inquiétude. L'instinct des chimères était puissant, ceux-ci sont toujours exacts, mais sur quoi cette fois-ci devrais-je faire une croix… Un instinct avait beau prévenir de quelque chose, il ne disait jamais quoi précisément. Agacé je me mis à tourner en rond autour des corps d'ombres que Drakka avait empilé dans une jolie pyramide.

Le décor autour de moi me déprimait, il n'y avait aucune vie à des kilomètres, faut dire que Drakka avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu de l'église. J'étais hors de moi parce que malgré tout les avertissements que mon instinct m'envoyait, je ne pouvais pas mettre la main sur ce qui n'allait pas. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge et le tonnerre se mis à gronder, je savais que je pouvais provoquer un cataclysme en restant dans cet état d'esprit. Et pour me changer les idées je déployai mes ailes pour m'élever dans les cieux. L'odeur d'électricité dans les nuages me revigorait et me calmait, à la hauteur de l'église je me posai devant les portes. Une bourrasque de vent emporta mon corps d'énergie avec lui alors que je j'avais repris forme humaine. J'entrai dans l'église, c'était calme je ne voyais personne. Mais la pensé seule de ce que Akari m'avais dit plus tôt fit bouillir le sang dans mes veines. Même si c'était plausible que j'aie été infecté, je me griffai furieusement l'avant bras laissant mon sang perler sur la blessure.

Mon sang n'avait rien d'ombrageux, il était sain d'odeur et de goût. J'étais au moins rassuré sur un point, Akari s'était tromper. Je n'étais pas infecter. Je descendis au sous-sol pour aller chercher la dague tueuse d'ombre. Mais Hidan se tenait à la porte et m'interdit l'accès. Je ne posai pas de question, mais je restai à la porte pour attendre que l'accès moi soit autorisé ou bien qu'une ouverture se présente pour entrer sans le consentement du jashiniste. Akari sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et entraina Hidan dans un coin pour parler sans que je puisse entendre. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient pas me voir entrer. C'était parfait. Entrant à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit je regardai la pièce autour de moi avec un œil critique, Gaara n'était pas présent, mais Sasori lui était là.

-Okami…, Sa voix était très faible, mais assez forte pour porter jusqu'à mes oreilles. Allant vers lui, je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur malgré l'étroitesse de la pièce. Je retirai les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le visage. Il était horriblement froid, presque glacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demandais-je sur un ton inquiet. Alors qu'il me regardait avec des yeux souffrant je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, il ne s'en plaignit pas, même qu'il semblait apprécié puis il dit qu'une seule phrase, mais elle me fit comprendre que tout était bien plus grave que j'aurais jamais pue imaginé.

-Les ombres…, C'est deux mots me firent froid dans le dos. Le pire était que derrière cet arôme de cèdre qui lui allait si bien, se cachait l'odeur caractéristique à une ombre. Une ombre! Et c'est à se moment que ma conscience me souffla alors que mon monde s'effondrait : Akasuna Sasori est infecté et rien ne peux le ramener…

**Woa désolé j'ai pas vraiment pue poster avant, mais entre mes exams et la mort d'une amie je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Et maintenant que les vacances sont arriver je ne vais pas poster souvent, je vais surtout écrire. Mais ces promis que dès que j'ai un moment de libre je posterai! **

**Reviews?**

**'Kami 360**


	12. Effondrement

Je passai le reste de la nuit au chevet du marionnettiste qui avait finit par s'endormir. Je m'endormais, il devait être trois-quatre heures du matin et mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Je tenais une de ses mains, de peur qu'il parte pour de bon. Malgré la froideur de sa peau, je ne le lâcherai pas. Je finis par sombrer dans l'abyme sinistre du sommeil à mon tour.

_Les ténèbres puis la lumière… Je n'étais pas dans les cieux, mais cette fois j'étais sur la terre recouverte de neige. Un vrai désert de glace qui s'étendait à l'horizon, il n'y avait aucune trace de bleu dans le ciel constamment cacher par une couche de nuage plus où moins gris. «Où suis-je » M'étais-je demander sans vraiment attendre à être répondu, pourtant une voix le fit :_

_-Dans le futur… Avait soufflé la même voix que la dernière fois, son odeur de menthe et d'épinette était toujours la même. Sa réponse me parut plausible, mais elle m'agaçait. Était-ce ce qui allait ce passer si le reste des humains mourraient où bien était-ce ce qui allait arriver si les ombres sont vaincu. Dans les deux cas, le résultat n'était pas très attirant._

_-Qui êtes-vous exactement? Lui demandais-je sur un ton sombre._

_-Je suis sur que tu peux trouver toute seule…Sa voix était quelque peu méprisante et moqueuse. Sa main était posée sur une de mes épaules, m'empêchant de me retourner pour voir son visage. La seule chose que je savais c'était qu'il était dans mon rêve précédant, son odeur ne me disait rien et seulement la vague impression d'avoir entendu sa voix quelque part ne m'était pas d'une grande aide non plus. La seule chose que je pouvais voir de lui était, sa main… Sa main, je me figeai et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour avant que d'un geste violent je retire sa main de mon épaule, blême et révulser je n'arrivais point à y croire. _

_-Toi ! Lui ais-je craché au nez alors que je prenais mes distance et me retournais pour en avoir le cœur net. _

_-Je ne savais que ce serait cet objet qui te mettrait sur la piste. Continua-t-il arrogant et dédaigneux. Son impolitesse m'irritait beaucoup. En effet, ce qui m'avait fait réaliser son identité était bien sûr cette magnifique bague qu'il portait sur son index, celle du Lucifer que j'avais croisé avant d'aller habiter dans cette église. M'étant retourné je pus le voir, il était bien là. Il était assis sur un petit monticule de glace à aiguiser sa faux. Sa capuche était rabattu et je pouvais enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait, ses cheveux ébènes court et en bataille lui arrivait dans le bas de la nuque, une de ses mèches lui tombait devant l'œil gauche cachant quelque peu son regard bleu saphir comme sa bague et ses pupilles étaient scindées comme celle d'un chat. _

_-Que fais-tu ici? Lui demandais-je, méfiante. Il arrêta d'aiguiser sa faux pendant un court moment avant de recommencer. _

_-Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser…, Le ton de sa voix était monotone et lasse, il avait l'air ennuyé._

_-Je te rappelle que tu te trouve dans mon rêve et pas ailleurs, il devrait bien avoir une raison pour que j'aie l'horreur de la visite d'une créature aussi répugnante que toi. Il plaça une main sur son cœur et fit une fausse mine triste comme si mes propos l'avait blessés._

_-Alors tu n'es pas contente de me voir?, Quelle question, il était un Lucifer un monstre sorti de l'enfer qui se nourrissait d'âme pour évoluer. _

_-Non, voir un étranger et surtout d'une race d'ombre dans mes songes ne me plaies pas. Lui lançais-je sans aucune scrupule._

_-Ah la poisse elle est de mauvaise humeur, en plus elle sonne comme la Mort… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait agacer cette âme à moitié humaine, laisse moi devinez, la partie est perdu d'avance sans antidote pour les infectés?, Il se moquait de moi… Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, il avait visé juste et cela me mettais encore plus hors de moi. Il laissa sa faux derrière lui puis s'approcha pour me murmurer à l'oreille :_

_-Mais moi je sais où trouver cet antidote que tu désire tant… Il utilisait toujours ce son éminemment méprisant, mais je lui fis la grâce de taire ma colère alors que ma curiosité prenait plutôt le dessus._

_-Dit moi où il se trouve alors…_

_-Je vais t'aider à le trouver, mais tu devras faire tout ce que je te demanderai. À commencer par m'écouter attentivement. Je lui fis signe de tête que je comprenais puis il continua. Voici le premier indice : Par delà les ténèbres viens la lumière, la porte de sang s'ouvrira et les ombres seront sceller, voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire pour le moment… Finit-il sur le même ton. Je l'avais écouté, oui, mais après se sera quoi? Ce partenarial n'était pas de très bon augure, mais qu'avais-je de mieux à faire s'il pouvait vraiment m'aider. _

_-Ça veux dire quoi ton charabia? Lui avais-je retourné sans l'ombre du doute qu'il répondrait. _

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée…Avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules. Mais se jouait-il de moi, comment pouvait-il savoir trouver ce que je cherchais sens savoir le sens de ses propres mots._

_-Alors d'où tu tiens ça grand géni? Lui recrachais-je au nez, il se contenta d'hausser calmement les épaules, puis comme la mort le faisait, il balança sa faux dans les airs mettant fin au rêve._

La réalité n'était pas vraiment mieux que le rêve, je m'étais réveillé en sursaut. Mais en fait, je remarquai bien vite que ce n'était pas le Lucifer qui m'avait réveillé, du moins je ne pensais pas. Les murs tremblaient, des dalles du plafond se décollaient dans un vacarme lourd. J'étais seule dans la chambre, Rek croassait à tue-tête. Prenant conscience de la situation je courus dans les couloirs qui s'effondraient sous mon passage, Rek volait devant moi. Je dus me boucher les oreilles pour arrêter d'entendre les cris d'horreur des ombres qui résonnait dans ma tête. Elles ne périraient pas même elles étaient affolées tout de même. Je finis par apercevoir la porte d'entrer, les autres venaient tout juste de sortir. Je tendis la main pour atteindre la sortie, mais trop tard le plafond s'effondrait déjà sur moi. Apeurer, je regardai les dalles foncer dans ma direction, je fermai les yeux et m'attendit au pire.

À l'extérieur les gens de la secte qui avait pu sortir attend regardait horrifié la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, leur église venait de s'effondrer avec tout les espoirs de survie. Hidan et Gaara regardaient à l'intérieur pour voir si Okami sortait, il n'avait pu la réveiller et il avait du aider Sasori à sortir, il n'était pas vraiment en grande forme. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin vue dans l'embrasure de la porte s'était pour voir qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de sortir. Il vu du coin de l'œil une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme qui se faisait engouffrer dans une gueule de pierre. L'église fut bientôt qu'un simple amas de roches et de poussière.

Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à avoir été capable de sortir attend. Seulement onze au total, sans compter Rek et Kaze. Dont Hidan, Sasori, Gaara, Akari, Renji et six autres membres de la secte. Hidan n'aurait jamais cru qu'Okami puisse mourir de cette façon, écrasé sous les débris de son église. Sasori regardait la scène complètement horrifié, il gémit de douleur et pas seulement parce que l'ombre lui dévorait le cœur, mais parce qu'il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Plus personne n'osait faire de mouvements, ils étaient tous sous le choc. Le froid finit bien sur par les rattrapés, ils n'étaient pas habiller pour un tel climat, seul ceux qui s'était sauver pendant un rituel, portait une toge chaude qui les protégeaient parfaitement tandis que ceux qui dormaient était en train de mourir de froid. Le petit groupe scruta les alentours, à la recherche d'un endroit pour se réfugier du froid. Mais cette brève observation ne donna rien sauf peut-être les décourager encore plus. Sur les six membres de la secte, il n'y avait que deux mage de présent, trois prêtres et un apprenti nécromancien maintenant livré à lui-même, son maitre s'étant fait ensevelir sous les décombres.

-Où est-ce que l'on va maintenant? Tenta Renji, l'énerver aux yeux jaune qui tout en claquant fortement des dents essayait de détendre l'atmosphère sans trop de succès. Les autres le regardèrent, tous aussi décourager les uns que les autres. Seul Hidan lui avait répondu d'un bref haussement d'épaules. _«J'ai une alternative fort intéressante en tête…»_ Souffla une voix à travers leurs esprits. Tous étaient sur leurs gardes, incertain de ce qui leur avait dit cela. Une bourrasque de vent chargé d'énergie balaya les environs avec force alors que des ruines s'extirpait une bête immense. De sa taille de dragon Drakka n'eu point trop de difficulté à sortir des décombres. Son hôte humain ayant tout de même été assommé par une dalle du plafond il avait pu prendre possession du corps et l'avait fait muté en énergie pour ne pas qu'il ne soit blesser. Des ses yeux vert émeraude il dévisagea les humains qui se trouvait devant lui. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, septique. «Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, montez…» Ordonna la chimère en leur pointant son dos. Personne ne s'avança sauf le marionnettiste qui n'étant pas vraiment en état fit un gros effort pour réussir à se hisser sur le dos ailé de Drakka qui dut même lui donner un petit coup de « main ». Toujours septique, mais sachant qu'il n'avait trop le choix Hidan fit de même, suivit par tous les autres sauf Renji qui resta à terre avant de demander à la chimère :

-Qui nous dit que l'on peut te faire confiance? Son ton était dur et demandait une réponse. Drakka lui répondit : _«Rien, mais tu as le choix entre venir avec les autres où rester pour affronter eux…»_ Les ombres commençaient à se pointer, assoiffées de sang et de mort elles s'approchaient dangereusement. Marmonnant d'incompréhensibles paroles Renji embarqua et d'un puissant coup d'aile ils furent transportés dans les airs avant de se faire téléporter vers un autre endroit. Ils réapparurent dans l'entre d'un temple, tous un peu sonner par se voyage rapide et irréel les humains descendirent un à un du dos de la chimère. Drakka avança à l'intérieur, même ici au Tibet il faisait un froid de chien apparemment s'était partout pareil. Les portes étaient restées ouvertes. Mais lorsque tous furent à l'intérieur Drakka referma les portes. Le temple était d'une immensité sans pareil s'était celui du moine Niji qui avait aidé Okami lorsqu'elle était tombée d'une corniche jusqu'ici. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de vie entre les murs du temple, peut-être les moines s'étaient-ils réfugier dans la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où c'était impossible à la chimère de sentir si il y avait de la vie entre ses murs chargé d'ouvrage. Drakka traina son immense corps énergétique à travers les couloirs, les humains le suivant à la file indienne. Appuyant sa patte de tigre griffues il ouvrit un portail qui menait de l'autre coté, puis indiqua aux humains de passer à travers le mur. Une fois à l'intérieur la chimère alla s'effondrer contre une colonne de marbre. Faire voyager une dizaine d'individu à travers une fissure temporel qui pouvait le faire voyager là où il le voulait en quelque secondes était très éprouvant. Pendant ce temps Hidan et Renji s'étaient tout deux mis en tête d'aller chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent, Akari et les autres membres de la secte partirent en recherche d'informations, Gaara parti explorer les alentour et Sasori lui s'installa près de la chimère pour se reposer un peu. Il se fichait carrément qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir sur un sol de marbre, la température soutenue de la bibliothèque le garderait à une température acceptable. Une fois allongé au sol il détailla du regard l'animal qui se trouvait devant lui, la chimère lui rendit ce regard détaillé avant de dire : _«Ma maitresse sera heureuse de vous savoir bien portant…» _Le marionnettiste sourit, en réalité il n'était pas si bien portant que cela il sentait comme si on était en train de le dévoré vif et se n'était pas si faux que ça. Une question vint lui en tête et demanda :

-Où est-elle? En parlant d'Okami à la grande bête d'énergie qui sur le coup échappa un petit rire avant de lui répondre : _«Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle se repose…»_ Sasori acquiesça puis sombra dans les méandres du sommeil à même le plancher froid.


	13. L'Autre Monde

La chose étrange qu'était être infecter par les ombres était qu'une journée s'était l'enfer et l'autre, comme par magie on était tellement en forme que l'on pourrait faire bouger les montagnes. Aujourd'hui était l'une des journées où Sasori se sentait d'attaque pour une dure une longue journée. Dès l'aube il s'était levé puis parti chercher des informations à travers la bibliothèque. En chemin il croisa Azraël l'apprenti nécromancien plongé dans un livre de nécromancie qui avait l'air d'être très intéressant. Sasori le dépassait d'une bonne tête, le petit avait des yeux aux fonds noirs à la place de blanc avec de jolies pupilles de la couleur violette. Des cheveux noir, en batailles, attacher dans la nuque et qui descendait jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates encadraient son visage enfantin. Il passa son chemin et commença à chercher dans une rangé non loin de là.

Ce matin là je me réveiller avec une sérieuse bosse et une petite plaie en arrière de la tête, ce n'était pas très agréable. Rek croassant bruyamment à mes cotés et Kaze coucher sur son flanc non loin de là. Mes longs cheveux encre étaient souillés de poussières, de terre et même de sang. J'enfilai ma toge blanche avant de m'assoir deux minutes et de reprendre le temps que j'avais perdu. Autour de moi je voyais Renji et Hidan endormis sur une pile de livres qu'ils avaient pris en guise de matelas sur le sol dur. Akari n'était pas présent, mais les trois prêtres eux était là endormis sur le sol. Regardant une deuxième fois autour de moi, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que je ne vis Sasori nulle part. Mon inquiétude devrait attendre puisqu'Akari arrivait en courant comme un damné vers nous et criant aux autres qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Se réveillant en sursaut pour la plus-part je ne pense pas qu'ils ont apprécié cette entré théâtrale. Sur les talons du mage, se trouvait Azraël un apprenti nécromancien et…Sasori qui n'avait pas l'air d'être infecté par quoi que ce soit, il avait même l'air plus en forme que d'habitude.

-Écouter ça tout le monde! Cria le mage complètement dépasser par sa propre découverte puis il commença à lire :

_De leurs corps à mi-ombre et mi-humain, elle n'appartienne pas à ce monde. Il y en a des encore plus dangereuse, mais qui ne peuvent pas passer le portail de l'Autre Monde. Une brèche se forme et elles nous échappent. Les portes de cet Autre Monde s'ouvrent entre chien et loup dans un temps figé. Alors que le passeur y versera son sang, l'étoile du Nord prendra place sur le pentagramme des aurores. Memento, Lux E Tenebris._

-En tout cas moi j'y comprends vraiment rien. Dit Hidan tout en baillant, il faillait dire que moi non plus ne pensait pas vraiment comprendre, La dernière phrase nous demandait de nous souvenir que des ténèbres venait la lumière? N'était-ce pas là les paroles du Lucifer? Pourtant Akari, lui semblait parfaitement comprendre la signification de ce qu'il venait de lire.

-Traduction s'il-vous plaie. Demanda Renji sur un ton fatiguer.

-Bien de ce que j'ai compris, les ombres ne vienne pas d'ici, mais d'un autre monde. Nous ne pouvons donc pas vraiment trouver une solution pour les anéantir d'ici. Notre seule chance est de traverser dans l'Autre Monde, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de pouvoir trouver un antidote, mais aussi de détruire ces immondes créatures. Il prit une pause deux minutes pour que son auditoire assimile l'information puis il reprit : Entre chien et loup veux dire qu'elle s'ouvre au crépuscule, pour un temps figé ça…, je le coupai pour continuer à sa place :

-Nous sommes dans un temps figé Akari, Drakka savait qu'en venant ici le nous serions figé dans le temps et donc les ombres ne pourraient pas faire plus de dommage qu'elles n'en font maintenant. Et pour l'étoile, au nord de la bibliothèque se trouve un pentagramme bénéfique* où il y est inscrit Memento au dessus. Pour le passeur je ne sais pas…

Le silence s'installa à travers l'audience avant qu'Azraël dans un éclat de géni s'exclama :

-Mais oui, je savais que j'avais déjà entendu parler des aurores! C'est un groupe très ancien de nécromanciens qui pouvait voyager à travers les mondes. D'après les textes que j'ai lus, en plus de demander un mot de passe pour crée un portail vers un autre monde ils exigeaient un don de sang, les sangs pur chez les nécromanciens sont appeler les passeurs. Vous êtes très chanceux, car il se trouve que je suis nécromancien de sang pur, ce soir au crépuscule j'ouvrirai le portail! S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste, heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile. L'assembler sembla se détendre pendant quelques minutes avant que l'une des prêtres demanda :

-Le temps était figer comment se peut-il que l'aube et le crépuscule existe? Tous les corps redevinrent tendus alors qu'une nouvelle difficulté semblait se dresser devant eux. Je lui répondis tout simplement que le soleil avait beau ne jamais se coucher ni se lever, il tournait en perpétuité autour de l'endroit ce qui voulait dire que lorsque pour nous c'était le crépuscule le soleil plomberait sur le coté nord de la bibliothèque.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à faire des réserves de vivres que l'on trouvait un peu partout dans l'endroit à croire que tout cela était prévu, à l'accumulation de connaissance sur l'Autre Monde et au repos. Personne ne savait à quoi trop s'attendre lorsque nous serions passés de l'autre coté. Ce qui allait arriver était pour tous une épreuve. Hidan était charger de chercher les vivres et Renji les classer. Akari se contentait d'accumuler les cartes qu'il trouvait alors que moi je lisais des ouvrages sur les peules qui peuplait l'Autre Monde. Sasori était à la recherche de vêtements chaud et de sac pour y mettre la nourriture pendant qu'Azraël lisait sur la faune et la flore. L'Autre Monde ne paraissait pas si différent du notre, avec une plus grande variété de race et d'espèce et un territoire dont la gradeur nous était encore inconnu. Le soir vint un peu trop vite à notre goût et tous la peur au ventre et l'angoisse nous rongeant les trippes nous nous avancèrent vers le coté nord. Chaudement vêtu de toge à capuche portant des sacs de grosseurs démesurés remplis de nourriture, d'eau, de vêtement de rechange, de cartes et de livres, nous prime une grande inspiration à l'unisson. J'étais moi-même assez nerveuse, la présence du marionnettiste qui marchait juste à ma droite me réconfortait, sentant que j'étais sous trop de stress il prit une de mes mains dans une des siennes, son contact me calma immédiatement.

Devant nous se trouvait un immense pentagramme bénéfique tracé au sol. Une étoile en haut dans le mur près du plafond laissait la lumière du soleil entrer dans de beaux rayons mielleux. La tension était palpable alors qu'Azraël s'avançait au milieu de l'étoile puis sachant ce qu'il faisait, me demanda de lui prêter une des deux dagues qui était maintenant en ma possession. Je la lui donnai avec une certaine hésitation n'étant moi-même pas très sur si tout cette histoire était une bonne idée peut-être était-ce une erreur que de partir. Maintenant pourtant il était trop tard pour regarder en arrière ceci était notre dernière carte.

Il pris une grande inspiration, le soleil éclaira sa beau blanchâtre et ses cheveux noir sous les rayons du soleil avait des reflet mauve comme ses yeux puis il pris la dague et se coupa de long en large de l'avant bras laissant un sang bourgogne qui tirait sur un mauve couler au sol comme une mince chute avant de tomber sur le pentagramme. Il me rendit ma dague puis prononça les mots : «Lux E Tenebris» avec une certaine fébrilité. Au contact du liquide chaud et au son du mot de passe, le pentagramme s'embrasa les rayons jusqu'ici jaune doré devinrent rouge sanglant, alors que l'apprenti pensait son bras dans des bandages le pentagramme qui flambait l'éleva pour être dans l'angle parfait de l'étoile qui laissait la lumière sanglante qui illuminait la bibliothèque. Le pentagramme illumina la pièce d'une lumière rouge qui finit par tourner au mauve, nous aveuglant pendant quelques secondes. Une énergie s'échappait de derrière les flammes violettes, cette énergie était froide et j'étais reculante et en même temps attirer vers cette entrée vers l'Autre Monde, mais qu'avais-je à perdre de plus?

Azraël pénétra le premier à l'intérieur du portail brisant la glace, Hidan fut le deuxième, avant d'y entrer j'avais pu lire dans ces yeux qu'il était inquiet et ces en adressant une petite prière à son dieu qu'il entra. Puis tous tour à tour suivirent résigner à faire face à leur propre destiner.

Kaze était curieux et cela me déchira le cœur de devoir l'obliger à rester ici.

Sasori serra ma main qui était dans le sienne et me sourit chaleureusement me rassurant un peu avant de m'entrainer à l'intérieur du portail de flammes, Rek y entra juste avant qu'il ne se referme. Une puissante énergie nous engloutie, froide et en même temps étrangement tempéré, je la sentais aller et venir contre ma peau comme une brise, une force tranquille.

Nous marchions à travers elle d'un pas soutenu, sur quoi nous posions le pied, ça je n'aurais su le dire. Je ne voyais absolument rien, que de ténèbres. Finalement une vague odeur de poussière, d'humidité et de renfermer me vint au nez. Pourtant la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que j'étais rentré chez-moi. Quelques secondes plus tard nous étions de l'autre coté et cette étrange penser c'était volatilisé.

Il n'y avait pas une grande différence de luminosité entre ce foutu portail l'endroit où nous avions atterri. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose au clair des flammes de ce dernier. De ce coté si, le pentagramme s'était renverser et flambait d'un rouge cramoisi presque noir. Je retins ma respiration alors que je cherchais les autres du regard, je ne les vit nulle part. Posé sur mon épaule Rek ne bougeait plus d'un poil, nous étions seul. Le marionnettiste avait relâché la main qu'il avait jusque là tenu dans le sienne. Un silence de mort nous entourait, je fis apparaitre une boule d'énergie dans ma main, éclairant vaguement les lieux. Nous nous trouvions dans un cul sac, à la fin d'un couloir étroit dont les murs étaient recouverts d'écriture dans une langue que je n'avais jamais encore vu. La question que demanda Sasori était celle que je m'étais posé lorsque nous avions mis le pied hors du portail.

- Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-il sur un ton irrité et passif. Je lui répondis d'un haussement d'épaule. Nous commençâmes à marcher à travers le long couloir. Prenant un chemin au hasard alors que parfois les couloirs se séparait nous finîmes par déboucher dans une grande salle, sculpté dans la pierre, des voutes supportait le poids des rocher qui pesait par-dessus le plafond. L'air dans cet endroit était lourd et prouvait que nous nous trouvions sous terre.

Omettant l'aspect que nous ne savions pas où nous nous situions, cet endroit était un vrai chef-d'œuvre architectural. Construit dans un model de cathédral avec arc-boutant, clés de voutes et haut plafond la pièce était faite sur le long. Sasori sorti du couloir en premier pour marcher sur un matériel qui sous son poids fit un énorme Crak. Regardant sous ses pieds, il venait de marcher sur le bois sec et desséché de la porte qui devait tenir le couloir fermé il y avait bien des siècles.

À l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait d'immenses tables qui faites sur le long s'arrêtait un pied d'un escalier qui traversait en large le fond de la pièce, en haut de l'escalier se trouvait un immense trône de pierre. Il restait des restes d'assiette et de verre aux tables comme de vieux ossements. Certain endroit, le bois des tables avait été ravagé, couper en deux puis renverser sur le coté. Les ossements qui jonchaient le sol appartenaient à ces créatures mi-homme mi-dragon, un peuple noble qui habitait les montagnes, j'avais brièvement lus sur eux il y avait quelques heures de cela. Ils avaient été attaqués par surprise. L'ennemi était entré et ressorti dans l'ombre de quelques minutes laissant derrière lui un énorme carnage. Le roi, du moins je présumais qu'il était le roi, assis dans sur son trône avait été transpercé par une épée longue d'un de ses bras squelettique il tenait l'arme qui l'avait tué et de l'autre il tenait une espèce de long bâton de marche noir surmonté d'une boulle de cristal. De ses yeux morts caché sous la capuche de sa toge il regardait dans notre direction.

Une énergie lourde pesait, le désespoir que ce peuple avait vécu je le sentais à travers la moelle de mes os… Pourtant tout avait l'air de c'être passer si vite. J'avançai vers cet être qui n'était plus me sentant étrangement nostalgique, mon cœur se serrait anormalement. Cette peine c'était la même que celle que j'avais vécu lorsque…Lorsque quoi exactement? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Même si j'avais perdu la mémoire, je savais qu'il était bien impossible que je sois déjà venu ici. J'avais perdu Rek de vue, je ne savais pas où il était allé et je savais que je ne voulais pas continuer sans lui.

Ayant occupé mes penser je n'avais pas remarqué que je serrais les poings à en faire blanchir mes jointures et à en percer la peau de la paume de mes mains du quels un mince filet de sang tombait goutte à goutte sur le seul de pierres froide. Je tremblais de partout et pas de froid je retenais mes larmes de forces, en transe je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi cet endroit, ces gens évoquaient une tel chose en moi. Une perle d'argent unique finit par ce frayer un chemin le long de ma joue avant de tomber elle aussi au sol. Ma seule source de réconfort se trouvait à être Sasori que j'allai retrouver en hâte pour me réfugier dans ses bras, comme je le faisais toujours lorsque rien n'allait plus.

Des pas, des bruits de pas me vinrent aux oreilles. Avec regret je sorti de l'étreinte rassurante du marionnettiste pour voir ce qui rodait dans le coin. De l'autre côté de la pièce, près de la porte principal, une ombre (pas un monstre là seulement une ombre normale) avançait. De sous sa toge, un membre de la secte d'Hidan allait vers nous, il avait l'air quelque peu désorienter. Nous pûmes l'identifié à sa voix :

-Que dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivant! C'était ses yeux mauves montrait à quel point il était soulager de nous voir. Azraël, l'apprenti nécromancien.

-Sais-tu où sont les autres? Fut la première chose qui sorti de la bouche de Sasori deux minutes après qu'Azraël nous ait rejoins. Dans ses yeux je pouvais apercevoir une certaine anxiété et inquiétude. Et lorsqu'il répondit :

-Non, j'espérais justement que vous en sauriez plus que moi à ce sujet., Mes propres inquiétudes me se mirent à me ronger de plus belle. Le fait qu'il était seul n'était pas bon signe. Mais je tentai tout de même à lui demander :

-N'es-tu pas supposer savoir ce que ce portail ferait lorsque nous le traverserions? Ce sont tes ancêtres après tout qui ont crée se passage… Il soupira longuement avant de répondre.

-Ce portail nous as bel et bien amené à bon port, mais vu que personne ne s'en est servi depuis une bonne centaine d'année, que seulement une poignée de nécromancien y avait accès et enfin en considérant le fait que seul un nécromancien est revenu…Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu me renseigner sur tous les sujets concernant les passages d'un monde à un autre… Mais voyons le bon côter des choses, ils sont à quelque part dans ce monde eux aussi!

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, nos effectif venait de descendre considérablement considérant le fait que c'est Hidan qui avait la nourriture en majorité, que Renji avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour camper, que Gaara avait de quoi soigner une armée et qu'Akari était le seul à avoir une carte… Alors il nous restait un expert sur la faune et la flore, moi qui connaissait les peuples et Sasori qui avait un sac rempli à rebord de vêtement pour toutes les températures et qui enfin de surplus était bien pour le moment, mais jamais nous ne pourrions prévoir quand son état recommencerait à se détérioré.

-Retournons au portail alors, ont peut bien faire le chemin en sens inverse, si les autres se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient seuls eux aussi peut-être sont-ils retourné au portail? Tentais-je de proposé à Azraël qui me répondit aussitôt :

-On ne peut pas faire le chemin en sens inverse, le pentagramme du portail est maintenant inversé je ne sais pas où il mènerait, mais je sais que ce ne serait pas dans notre monde. Dit-il exaspéré, apparemment lui aussi était à cours de solutions.

-Alors on fait quoi? Demanda Sasori qui ne semblait pas enchanter par le fait qu'il avait atteint le point de non retour et que nous étions hors-mis Azraël et moi, seul.

-On attend… Fut la seule chose qui me passa par la tête.

-Avons-nous vraiment le choix? Avait demandé l'apprenti nécromancien qui venait de s'assoir dans l'escalier près du trône. Personne ne répondit sachant très bien quel était la réponse.

**Bon, j'ai poster deux chappy pour me faire pardonner mon absence... Maintenant que c'est fait... Je ne sais toujours pas lorsque je vais reposter alors A+ Et bonne rentrée à tous!**


End file.
